The League Prom New Version
by SquirtlezGurl07
Summary: Our heros Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Brock find themselves at Hylia, city of the sea, and the biggest party in years has arrived! During that time feelings will be put to the test and new experiences will occur. What will happen at this years League Prom?
1. Arrival to the city of the sea

Summery: Our heros Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Brock find themselves at Hylia, city of the sea, and the biggest party in years has arrived! During that time feelings will be put to the test and new experiences will occur. What will happen at this years League Prom?

This is the newest version of the League Prom, I had discontinued the pasted version because when I read it again I thought it could a lot more better.

So this is the result!

I hope you enjoy it and if you haven't read the last chapter of the "_other_" version of The League Prom, I will try my best to update this version more then the last. And don't worry this version is going to have the same story line as the last!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.**

* * *

**~*Arrival to the city of the Sea*~**

The sun shined down on the Kanto region as the clear blue sky stretched out to as far as the eye could see. Waves crashed upon the rocky cliffs where a dirt trail helped guide fellow travelers. The cool sea breeze blew onward on towards the shore were a familiar group traveled on the pathway. Ash lead the group as Misty, May, Max and Brock followed right behind.

May stretched out her arms as she sighed happily, "Its' beautiful here."

Misty nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's a beautiful day to be along the shore."

Ash turned his head towards the group and asked, " Hey Max, is there any town's near by where we can rest?"

Max searched in his pocket until he retrieved his pokenav' and opened it. Making a beeping sound he opened a map and located the closest town.

"There's a city near by called Hylia," He looked closer at the description, "It's called the city of the sea."

"The city of the sea?" Ash said.

"What a name." Misty chimed in.

"How far is it from here Max?" May asked.

Max shrugged his shoulders, "Not that far I guess, we can get there before this afternoon, do you think so Brock?" He asked looking up.

"I think you're right." Brock answered.

"Great, then that's where we're gonna go." Ash said.

The sun was in the far east of the blue sky as the five started their walk up a small grass hill. Once they were half way May noticed a small shine from a reflection of something, it had to be a building so it only meant one thing.

"Hey I think I see a building that must be the city." She said.

The group ran the rest of the way until they got to the top of the grassy hill to finally look down towards the city.

It was enormous!

The city shined as the sun glazed upon it. It was completely surrounded by water on its own island as it supported the many buildings. The tall blue and onyx glass skyscrapers dwarfed the small buildings surrounding its outer perimeter. A fair distance away past the main island was an open coliseum, it looked to have a large seating area and in its center was nothing but water.

"Wow, look at this place." Brock said first.

"It's beautiful." May awed.

"Hey there's a stadium maybe there's a gym leader that I can have a battle with." Ash said,

Pikachu perked its ears as it stood on its trainer's shoulders.

"That's weird, I don't see anything about a battle frontier leader in this city." Max said as he looked at the pokenav'.

"Well it doesn't hurt to look, besides the city of the sea there must be awesome water pokemon there." Misty said with excitement. She held her hands up clutched into a fist as she looked down at the city with determination.

"So let's spend the night at the pokemon center." Brock suggested.

"Sounds good." Ash agreed.

There was a smaller trail that helped guide them down the hillside and towards the water, as they walked closer to shore they saw small boats lined up neatly along side. But there was no one in site, or so they thought.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked.

"Do you need a ride into the city?" A girls voice came from behind them.

As they turned towards the girl she placed her hands on her hips and smiled. She was a petite young woman, her white T-shirt was tied into a simple knot that exposed her stomach and her green shorts were faded as her shoulder length tan hair flowed with the sea breeze.

"Yes please-"

Ash started but was soon interrupted by Brock as he stepped up to the girl holding one of her hands.

"I must say a beautiful girl like you so kind and generous to give me and my friends a ride to the beautiful city. But I must say that city's beauty cannot match your-"

Misty swiftly stepped in and grabbed Brocks ear roughly as she dragged away from the now confused girl.

"C'mon I think the ocean breeze has gotten to your head." Misty sighed as she pulled him away. Brock's only reaction was to mumble in agony.

The girl could only watch in confusion as she saw Misty drag Brock away, Ash walked to her to try and get her attention.

"Sorry about that, Brock can get a little crazy sometimes." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "It's ok, my name is Anida."

"I'm Ash and these are my friends, Misty, May, Max, and Brock." He said, suddenly Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulders again. "Oh and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"It's nice to meet you all." Anida happily waved.

"Anida how come there are so many boats lined up along the shore?" Max asked.

"Well Max, I and other volunteers from the city help travelers reach Hylia by taking them in a boat. This city is well protected by the ocean and it's said that it's one of the most peaceful cities in the region. And this year it's home to one of the biggest party of the year."

"Party?" May asked.

"Yes, it's called the league prom. All across this region and others, gym leaders, elite four members of all kind unite and just have fun for a change."

"Really?" Brock said.

"Yeah, it's a big event," Anida walked towards one of the boats and signaled the group to follow, "Why don't we head on over there and I can tell you more." She started the motor as the group climbed into the mid size boat.

Anida walked to the middle of the boat were the controls were and proceeded to back up the boat until and slowly cruise until she slowly increased the speed once they were lined up towards the city.

The boat ride was close to ten minutes but the scenery of the clear blue water and the cities reflection distracted everyone, and before they knew it the boat was slowing down next to a small pier where there were three other boats the same size of the one that they were traveling in. Anida docked the boat quickly and threw a rope on to the pier as she let the group know that it was ok to get off.

As she tied the rope the group looked straight up at one of the tall buildings, as Anida finished as whipped away some sweat from her head and looked back to see the group looking straight up into the air. She laughed as they continued to stare, if they looked back anymore they would fell back into the water.

"Watch it there, you lean any more back you'll be swimming." She laughed.

They all looked back down and laughed slightly.

"This city is more amazing close up." Misty said.

"Hylia is known for it's beauty, and it's also known for being a great city when it comes to tourism. I think that's why it was picked to host this years League Prom." Anida snapped her fingers, "That's right let me show you where it's going to be held."

The walk from the pier to the hall was brief, after walking on the wood pier it lead to a concrete sidewalk where they walked along a main avenue as many cars passed by. As they turned a corner to another block, they stopped in front of a large hall that faced a beach. Palm trees surrounded the sides of the hall and leading to the door from the street was a wide red carpet. There were workers still coming in and out with furniture, glass pieces, and music equipment, four workers also worked on a sign in the front that read "The League Prom."

"Wow, what a perfect place to have a prom." Misty said.

"Yeah right along the beach." Ash said.

"The League Prom is held every two years and special cities around the Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh region are chosen to host it, and this year this city was lucky enough to be chosen." Anida explained.

"Wow." Max said.

"So when is the League Prom?" Brock asked.

Anida held up four fingers, "In four days, so everyone that's going are starting to arrive and stay at the hotel near by." She looked at a tall building not too far from the hall, it was not a glass skyscraper like the others, but it was a solid more fancy building. It looked like a fancy hotel from the start.

"Hey Anida, we saw a stadium that was separated from the city, is there a gym here?" Ash asked,

"Oh yes the coliseum. Yes there is a gym here and the gym leader is a very powerful water pokemon trainer." Anida explained.

Hearing this Misty suddenly rushed up to her, "A water pokemon trainer?"

"Yes, they clam that she's one of the best, and even though some of her pokemon may not look intimidating because of their cute look they are her strongest."

"Wow is there any way that I can see her and ask for a battle?" Ash asked,

Anida crossed her arms in thought, "I don't know, she might be getting ready for the prom but there may be a chance that you can."

"Awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Great then follow me," She waved and started to walk down the sidewalk again.

The walk was a few blocks and not far from the hall. As they crossed the street they were meet with a large round building, as they approached closer different water pokemon could be seen swimming by. They entered the building and it was like walking into an aquarium. The walls along the gym were glass that enabled everyone to see different schools of pokemon and bright colorful coral reefs.

Along the middle there was a blue carpet that lead to the main desk were a young woman was sitting.

Before they could continue walking Anida stopped, "Hey you guys, I should be going I still have some passengers that I have to take care of. Hopefully I can see you again before you leave." Anida said.

"Yeah." Max answered.

"See you soon." May added.

She waved off as she walked through the exit again as they walked to the desk, the woman looked up from her computer and greeted them.

"Hello and welcome to Hylia city's pokemon gym." She smiled.

"Hi is the gym leader here, I would like to challenge her to a battle." Ash said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think she is having any battles till next week." The woman explained.

"Oh that's too bad." Misty said.

Suddenly from the sliding glass doors next to the desk, which entered into the gym area, came out a beautifully groomed Ninetails. As the doors closed behind it stretched out on its front legs waving its nine tails in a wave like motion.

"Wow look at that Ninetails." Max said.

"Yeah it's gorgeous!" May awed.

As Ninetails stood straight up again it looked at the group, scanning each one of them it suddenly stopped and stared at Misty and tilted its head.

"What's it doing?" Ask asked.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulders and walked up to the Ninetails, the Ninetails looked at Pikachu as Pikachu talked to it briefly. Once they stopped they looked at Misty once again.

"What is it looking at me like that?" Misty asked nervously.

"Maybe it knows you?" Brock said.

Ninetails then made its approach towards Misty and sniffed her, Ninetails ears then perked up completely straight as it jumped on Misty licking her face and rubbing its head on her cheek.

As she balanced Ninetails on her as it greeted her happily she petted the pokemon, "Hey there, I don't remember meeting you." Misty said.

"Foxy!" A girls voice suddenly said.

The group turned around to see a girl walk from the glass doors, her red shirt stopped just before her waist as her blue caprees just stopped before her knees as a pokeball belt hung from her waist. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail as it swung behind her as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ninetails ears drooped down as it jumped off of Misty listening to its master's orders. She sighed as Ninetails walked up to her.

"What's the matter with you going up to strangers like that? You can scare-" However before she could finish she looked up at Misty and her face turned into complete shock.

"Wait! Don't I know you?"

Suddenly that was when Misty looked at the girl with the same surprised expression.  

"I think I know you too!"

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Meeting up with an old friend

Chapter 2 up!

*****Bars will be used to separate different scenes

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****:**** I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.  
**

* * *

**~*Meeting up with an old friend*~ **

The Ninetails sat obediently next to its trainer as the two girls looked at each other in surprise.

A large smile started to grow on the girls' face, "It can't be, Misty is it really you?"

Misty smiled, "It sure is Stephanie!"

They squealed in delight as they greeted each other with a friendly hug, Ash, May, Max and Brock stood in the background not really sure what was entirely going on.

"Look at you, I hardly recognized you." Stephanie said.

"You changed too Stephanie." Misty added.

"So who are you're friends?"

Misty turned quickly, "Oh I'm traveling with them. This is Ash, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu."

"It's nice to meet you all." Stephanie said.

Misty kneeled down to Ninetails as it started to wave its tails again, "Foxy you were just greeting me after all." She smiled as she petted the pokemon, Ninetails responded with a pleased purr as it rubbed its head on her hand.

"Stephanie that Ninetails is beautifully groomed." Brock complemented.

"Oh thank you," Stephanie crossed her arms as she looked down at Ninetails as Misty petted her. "I had Foxy ever since she was a Vulpix and ever since I went to the Hoenn region I entered all the pokemon contest with Foxy as my right hand pokemon."

"You entered pokemon contests?" May asked.

"Yeah," She placed her finger on her chin modestly, "I won the ribbon cup in the Hoenn region, but it's no big deal."

"No big deal?! The ribbon cup is the best prize to win in a pokemon contest!" May said as she clapped her hands together, "One day I'll have one of my own."

"Sounds like you really like pokemon contests." Stephanie chuckled.

"Yeah she's a pokemon coordinator." Max informed her.

"That's great, then you won some ribbons too right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup, I came in top three in the ribbon cup competition in the Hoenn region and now I'm working here in the Kanto region."

"Very good," Stephanie said as she uncrossed her arms, "So Misty what's been going on with you? Catch any new water pokemon lately?"

"Yeah, I've been traveling with Ask for a very long time and got tons of experience, the recent pokemon that I caught though is this cutie." Misty said as she took out a pokeball.

It opened to reveal a cute little water pokemon, Azurill. 

"Oh how adorable a little Azurill." Stephanie said as she tickled ear making it giggle.

"Its still young but knows some decent attacks."

"Start them young that's what I say." Stephanie winked.

Ash then stepped towards Stephanie catching her attention.

"Hey Stephanie is there any chance if I can have a gym battle with you?" He asked,

"I'm sorry Ash but because of the league prom I can't have any battles until next week." Stephanie said unfortunately.

"Oh." He sighed.

Stephanie saw the disappointment in Ash's face and came up with a solution.

"I got an idea." Stephanie said.

He looked up as she winked, "Why don't I battle you with one of my pokemon outside, its still battle and you seem like a formidable opponent."

"But we do need a judge." She wondered.

Brock sprinted to her and grabbed her hands before Stephanie can question anything else.

"Don't worry, allow me to judge the battle-"

And swiftly again Misty dragged him away by his ear as he mumbled in pain.

"C'mon she's not that easily fooled." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Once they left the gym they walked to a small park that a good amount of space for a battlefield. Misty, May, and Max sat on a bench that faced the field as Stephanie and Ash stood a far distance apart.

"So Ash why don't we make this a one on one pokemon match." Stephanie said.

"Sure that's fine with me." Ash answered.

"Oh and Ash I wont go easy on you just because its not a gym match." She stated as she flipped her ponytail behind her.

"Don't worry I don't want you too." Ash answered.

"Ok, this is a one on one pokemon battle, no time limit, trainers ready?" Brock announced.

"Ready." They both said.

"Begin!" He yelled out.

"Ok I choose you Pikachu." Ash said as the little pokemon jumped down and stood ready sparking with electricity.

"A Pikachu huh, I got the perfect pokemon." Stephanie smirked.

She snatched one of the pokeball's from her waist and enlarged, she kissed it softly as and threw it side handed as the bright light dimmed to show a cute little blue pokemon.

"How cute!" May said.

The tiny turtle pokemon had its eyes closed it opened them to show a cute little innocent look.

"Squirtle! It's still as adorable as I remembered it." Misty said,

"But why would she use a Squirtle against Pikachu, she should know better that a water pokemon is weak against an electric pokemon." Max said.

"Steph's pokemon were always strong, maybe she has a strategy for battle pokemon like Pikachu."

"This is gonna be easy. Pikachu start it off with a quick attack!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu ran full speed towards Squirtle but Squirtle didn't move. When Pikachu was about to make contact, it withdrew into its shell, making Pikachu bounce off and hit the ground. Pikachu jumped up and shook off the attack as Squirtle popped out of its shell, its cute innocent look was gone and was replaced with a confident smirk.

"You think that's gonna work against my Squirtle's shell?"

Ash grinded his teeth, "Pikachu use thundershock!"

Pikachu charged and launched the powerful attack towards Squirtle, but Stephanie was able to summon a command before the strike.

"Now Squirtle quick attack!"

Squirtle fell to all four and quickly dodged the thundershock that left the grass it was just standing on burnt with lighting.

"What?! How can a Squirtle use quick attack!?" Max said jumping out of his seat.

"That Squirtle is no joke." May said with a slight smile.

"What? How did that Squirtle dodge the attack?" Ash said.

Stephanie waved her finger, "You're not paying attention," Her eyes snapped towards the battlefield. "Squirtle, blizzard."

Squirtle slide to a stop and launched a powerful blizzard attack, Pikachu stood its ground but before it could do anything else it was covered with the powerful blizzard. Ash stood in panic when he could see Pikachu, Stephanie on the other hand stood with a smile on her face.

"Pikachu! Just hold on you can take it!" He encouraged.

Once the blizzard was over Squirtle stood up and Pikachu stood on the ground weaken by the heavy attack.

"Finish this off with a skull bash."

Squirtle lowered its head and ran towards Pikachu with great speed like its quick attack, Pikachu was about to move but was hit directly with the skull bash. Squirtle jumped up and flipped inside its shell and landed facing Pikachu as it fainted on the ground.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner!" Brock claimed.

Squirtle turned to Stephanie and smiled as it waved its arms.

"Great job Squirtle just like we trained!" Stephanie cheered.

Ash ran to Pikachu and picked it up in his arms as it let out a small cry.

"Are you ok Pikachu?"

Pikachu gave a small but weak nod it closed its eyes again to rest as the trainers gathered together.

"Is Pikachu going to be ok?" Max asked.

"I think a trip to the pokemon center is what it needs more than anything." Stephanie said.

"Then lets go now." Ash said.

* * *

They all followed Stephanie to the pokemon center that was more into the city, the tall buildings around the pokemon center made it seem small, but it was indeed larger then a regular pokemon center like the ones in small towns. Stephanie left the group inside the pokemon center explaining that she had to tell the people in the gym where she was.

Walking quickly inside Ash handed Nurse Joy Pikachu as she took it inside to treat it. They all waited for Nurse Joy in the waiting area as Ash sulked in his seat.

"I can't believe how strong Stephanie's Squirtle is." May said,

"Ever since I can remember Stephanie was always training Squirtle to always be the best, it's her best pokemon from her party." Misty explained.

"I can see that, but what I don't understand is how her Squirtle can use quick attack, it's not possible for that type of pokemon." Max added.

"Well we all saw it for ourselves and her Squirtle can." Brock said.

Ash rubbed his head in frustration, "But I don't get it how I lost to a water pokemon, Pikachu had the type advantage and we still lost."

"Well that explains that type advantage isn't always the way in battle." May said but she then narrowed her eyes. "I thought you knew that by now."

Stephanie then walked through the sliding doors and walked up to the group as they sat down on the couches. Squirtle walked by her side as she waved.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Steph." Misty said,

"So how's Pikachu doing?" Stephanie asked as she sat next to Ash.

"Nurse Joy hasn't come out yet." He answered.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's going to be just fine." Stephanie said trying to cheer him up, "I'm sorry if I went to hard on you."

Ash looked up and waved his hands, "No I wanted a real battle besides it would have meant nothing if you went easy on me, you're really good when it comes to battling."

Stephanie smiled as she rested her arms behind her. "Thanks."

Nurse Joy then walked out from the emergency room holding Pikachu who was now awake and alert. Ash walked up to Nurse Joy as Pikachu jumped into his arms as he hugged it lightly.

"Pikachu." He said gladly.

"Pikachu is going to be just fine but I suggest no more battling for today." Nurse Joy said.

"Ok." Ash agreed.

"Hi there Nurse Joy, I figure I stop by and pick up the pokemon that I had dropped off earlier." Stephanie said.

"Oh yes," Nurse Joy went behind the large desk and pulled out a large bag, you couldn't see the inside but it was most likely filled with many pokeball's, "I must say Stephanie to have that many pokemon you sure keep them in the best condition I've seen."

"Thank you Nurse Joy I try to do my best." Stephanie smiled.

"So what pokemon do you have in there Stephanie?" Max asked curiously.

She swung the bag over her shoulder, "Oh these are just some Gyarados, Gorbyess, and Lantern I have swimming around the gym."

"Wow really? And they're all yours?" Max said.

"Yup."

"So Ash which city are we going to next?" Misty asked.

Stephanie leaned over interrupting for a moment, "Hey you guys are not leaving aren't you?"

"Yeah, we don't have anything to do here and you already had a quick battle with Ash." May said.

"True but…hey why don't you all come to the league prom?" Stephanie suggested.

"Us?" The five said in unison.

"Yeah it'll be great the more people the better." Stephanie said.

"But Stephanie we're not gym leaders we can't go." May said.

Stephanie leaned over to Misty and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Well Misty the last time I heard you were the gym leader back home."

"Yeah back in Cerulean."

Stephanie shook her friend as she smiled, "There ya go!"

"And Brock is a gym leader too." Ash pointed out.

Stephanie held her head as she rested her arm on Misty's shoulder, "Look at that, you have two perfectly good gym leaders here and you don't wanna go to the league prom."

Misty smiled slightly as Stephanie kept her arm hanging freely from her shoulder; she still hasn't changed her carefree fun ways.

"How many people can you take with you?" May asked.

"It's a limit of one person per gym leader or elite four member." Stephanie explained.

"So what do you say wanna stay for the big party?" Misty asked.

"Yeah it'll be great." May said.

Stephanie placed her hand on her hip and crossed one of her legs as she turned to the guys, "So what you guys think?"

"Sure we'll stay." Brock said.

"Yeah it wont hurt to have a little fun." Ash added.

Stephanie released Misty and jumped to stand up straight, "Alright! This is great, now if you follow me I'll show you to where you're going to staying."

"Staying? But we were just going to stay here at the pokemon center." Ash said.

Stephanie looked at Ash with a blank look and leaned over towards him, "I'm going to save you a lot of trouble,_ trust me_." She emphasized at the end.

Not knowing what to say he just agreed quickly.

* * *

Walking out from the pokemon center they followed Stephanie back towards the water and the pokemon gym, but they continued to walk pass the hall on the opposite side of the street walking next to beach.

That's when they noticed that they were walking towards the hotel building that Anida was talking to them about earlier that day.

Once they got to the large entrance they saw two doormen standing on the side of the door sliding doors, they greeted the group as they walked through. Walking inside everyone, except Stephanie, was amazed at the inside of the lobby of the hotel. It was beautifully decorated and with small palm trees sitting in large pots in different corners of the area, in the waiting area there were elegant mahogany and cream leathered couches and cream-leathered love seats.

Still following Stephanie they kept looking around as they walked to the main desk where there were two women working, one was answering phone calls and the other was filing paper work. The woman filing papers looked up at Stephanie and smiled.

"Hello Stephanie, how can I help you today?"

"Hi Kim, I wanted to know if there was a grand master room still available?" She asked.

Kim looked walked across to one of the computers and typed in something quickly, it took her a minute as she nodded her head and looked back at Stephanie.

"Why there seems to be one left facing the gym, you're very lucky." She smiled.

"Oh great," Stephanie clapped her hands together, "You don't mined if I check it out for my friends here?"

The sudden check in made the five standing behind her stop talking suddenly and walked quickly over to Stephanie as Kim took out two cards and handed them to her.

"Here are the door cards that will allow you access to the grand master room, enjoy." She smiled.

"Thank you so much," Stephanie said, "C'mon guys this way."

They walked to the closest elevator as the large doors opened quickly to allow the group to walk inside.

"Stephanie how did you, I mean, just like that," Misty stumbled with her words.

Stephanie laughed as she tapped her head and pressed the button that said thirty-five, "You're all surprised now, wait till you see your room. It's been a while since I came here so many they changed it a bit."

The elevator ride was quick and smooth, for traveling up the to the thirty-fifth floor it was fast. The elevator slowed down to a soft stop as the ding sound indicated that they arrived on their floor.

As they walked out Stephanie looked on the card to see numbers to the room, she looked to the left and right of the long hallway and walked to the left side where two large wooden doors waited.

Slipping the card into the detector in the top of the doorknob as it flashed from red to green. Stephanie looked back to everyone as she opened the door slowly.

"Guys, welcome to the grand master room."

Once they were able to see the inside everyone was surprised at the enormous room that they were staring into. It was so luxurious. The cream colored carpet welcome them as they walked inside, they passed the main seating area that was brought out in contrast with dark chocolate brown and light olive love seats and couch. In the middle was a small coffee table that matched the seating arrangements. Flat on the wall directly above a stone fireplace sat a wide fifty-two inch plasma screen.

Stephanie guided the group through towards another large door that revealed the master bedroom. It was just as big as the previous room, but in replacement of couches were two king size beds in dark chocolate brown finish just as the previous furniture. The beds were neatly done as small night tables stood beside them with small glass lamps, adjacent to the beds was another door with two small palm trees on each side which lead to the master bathroom.

"This place is amazing!" Misty said.

"I've never seen anything so big." Ash added.

"Look there's a balcony." May pointed out as she walked to the sliding glass doors.

Opening them slowly they all walked out to the large balcony to look down at the breath taking scenery. It looked down towards the beach and the bright blue water and had a side view of the city.

"Look at that view." Brock said.

"It's amazing." Max added.

"There's only ten of these room in the entire hotel, so you guys are pretty lucky that there was still one available." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie I can't believe you were able to get it for us the first place, how can we repay you." Misty said.

Stephanie waved back, "Don't worry about it, I don't want anything, besides I always want the best for my friends."

"So Stephanie the league prom is in four days right?" May asked.

"Yup."

"So what are we doing to do till then?" Brock asked.

"Well, I have to help around the hall that the prom is being held at, since I'm the gym leader I decided to help out a bit. But in the mean time you guys can just hang out here and enjoy your stay in the city." Stephanie said.

"Ok." Ash agreed. 

"So I'll let you get settled and I'll check up on you guys later on ok."

* * *

The sun began to set beyond the ocean waves as everyone was placing their belonging into the many draws in the room. May placed some of her hairbrushes and accessories on one of the bureaus and suddenly looked back towards everyone.

"Hey I just realized, how are we going to get the things that we need for the party?" She asked,

"What sorta things?" Brock asked.

"Well you know, dresses, a trip to the salon, those types of things." She added.

"Don't worry May, the next time Stephanie comes we'll ask her where everything is and then we can get everything we need." Misty said.

May nodded her head as she went to grab her bag from the side of the bed when she noticed that she didn't see Max. She looked around the room and then noticed her little brother standing in the balcony looking down towards city. I wonder why Max has been so quiet now, she thought to herself.

He sighed as he continued to look out and hear the conversation in the background. As the sun kept disappearing in the sky the city lights began to light up the buildings. Max thought carefully about his decision, maybe it was for the best after all.

He looked back to see May sit on the bed and stretch her arms as she started to talk with Misty.

"Well I better tell them now." He said softly to himself.

"It's so beautiful here even at night, I can't believe that we're actually staying for the party." May smiled.

"Hey you guys." Max said.

From the tone in his voice it caused everyone to look back at him, he hung his head but then looked up to try to cover up anything suspicious.

"Max what's wrong? You seem to be worried about something." May said with concern.

Max scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with a decent explanation, "Well, I was thinking it over earlier today and, I've decided on something."

"What are you talking about?" May asked again.

"I'm going to Littleroot town to study pokemon with professor Birch."

* * *

Chapter 2 End

Please Review~


	3. Heading off to Littleroot Town

Enjoy Chapter 3!

*Bars will separate different scenes

_

* * *

_

**~*Heading off to Littleroot Town*~**

Everyone stared at Max not particularly knowing what to say from the sudden change in plans.

"But Max that means having to leave us if you want to go back to Littleroot." May said.

"I know, I figured that the league prom is a bit over rated for me so I decided to head back to Honen and then meet up with you guys somewhere else along the way." Max explained.

May passed her hand through her hair as she thought more about the idea, Misty saw the concern on May's face and added.

"Max are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry about me, the way we traveled I can manage to get to the ferry in the sea foam islands back to Littleroot town." He answered.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner then?" May asked.

"Cause I was still thinking about it."

"So when do you wanna leave?" Brock asked.

"I was thinking about tomorrow, so I wouldn't get in the was in the preparations and everything that you have to do for the prom." Max said.

"Makes sense." Ash said.

"So why don't we order some food so we can get up early tomorrow." Misty suggested.

"I'll order it." Brock said as he walked towards the phone on the night table, he pressed one of the speed dial buttons and gave a quick order to the room service.

"It should take about ten minutes to get here." He said as he hung the phone.

"I can't wait to taste the food here, it has to be good." Ash said as he rubbed his stomach.

Misty narrowed her eyes towards him, "I figured that you were going to say that sooner or later."

They waited in the main room as they looked through some tourist magazines that were on top of the coffee table. May pointed out to Misty some nice clothing stores that they could look at when they went shopping, as Max looking through his pokenav'.

Soon there was a knock on the door as Ash walked to open the door, it was the room service and one of the waitresses walked inside holding a covered plate of food followed by four others bringing in small carts filled with even more food.

She placed her tray on the dinning table as she bowed politely and smiled, "I hope you enjoy our five star meal, if there's anything else that you need please don't hesitate to inform us."

"Thank you." They all said.

She and the others walked out of the room as the group gathered around the massive amount of food, as they uncovered all the plates it soon turned into a buffet of high-class seafood along with other foods.

"Wow all of this is for us?" May said.

"It looks so perfect you don't want to eat it." Misty said as she grabbed a plate.

"Well let's dig in." Brock said.

Ash passed the two girls as he grabbed a plate and utensils and began piling food on his plate.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Misty frowned angrily, "Hey leave some food for us!"

* * *

Not much time passed once all the food disappeared from the carts and everyone was sprawled out of the couches and chairs holding their stomachs in relief.

Ash gave a happy sigh, "That was a the best food I've ever tasted."

"I'm stuffed." Max added.

There was a knock on the door but everyone groaned, as they couldn't move from their full stomachs.

"I can't get up." Misty mumbled.

There was a click on the door as Stephanie walked inside, she closed the door behind her and walked into the main room as she waved, "Hey there."

That was when she saw everyone laying on the couches and chairs as she scratched her head, "Looks like you got a hold of the food huh." She said with a slight smile.

"Hey Steph." Misty said.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" She asked.

"It's almost perfect." Ash said putting his hands behind his head.

"I think it's his stomach that's doing all the talking." Max whispered.

Ash gave Max a sudden glare as Stephanie laughed in response. Misty sat up from her seat as she turned to Stephanie, "Hey Stephanie we were wondering earlier, how are we going to get our things for the prom." Misty said.

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow we'll go and I'll show you were the guys can get their suits and where we can get our dresses." Stephanie explained.

"Oh Stephanie, we forgot to tell you." Brock started as he looked towards May.

"Max is leaving for Littleroot town tomorrow, so he's not going to be here for the prom." May finished.

"Really? You don't wanna stay?" She asked him.

"No, I don't think its for me besides I think you will have more fun then I would." Max said.

"Oh," She replied as she glanced down to her watch, "Look at the time, why don't I pick you early tomorrow so we can get good start on everything."

She walked to the door as they waved them off, "See ya then."

* * *

As the moon reflected off the navy blue ocean, everyone was sound asleep in the two beds, but these beds had a special feature, the king size bed could separate into four twin size beds. They separated the beds so they were just under a foot from each other. Misty and May took the bed closest to the balcony as Brock, Ash and Max took the remaining bed closest to the door.

Night came and fell, and soon the sun was rising trying to shine its rays from behind the shades of the glass doors of the balcony. Everyone was still sound asleep when an unknown, or so they thought, person came walking quietly into the room.

The person tiptoed towards the shades and took a good hold of the thick blinds and threw them open.

"Let the sun shine in!" She called out.

They all moaned as they covered their heads from the bright sunlight.

"Stephanie what the heck are you doing? It's too early in the morning!" Misty growled with attitude.

"So grouchy." She said back to her.

Misty hmphed as she curled herself back underneath the sheets.

"And besides I thought you were gonna get up early?" Stephanie reminded.

That was when Max quickly jumped out from the bed, "What time is it?"

"A quarter to nine." Stephanie answered.

Max started to gather his belongs into his bag as he raced around the room.

"I'm gonna be late, I can't miss that ferry." He said in a panic.

May sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes, "Max calm yourself, it's early."

"Don't worry Max the ferry doesn't leave till ten o' clock you have plenty of time." Stephanie added.

Max sighed, "Good, I got a bit worried for a second there."

"So guys, I called earlier and your breakfast should be coming any minute now." Stephanie said as she stretched her arms.

"Wow Stephanie you didn't have to do that." Brock said sitting on the side of the bed.

"It's nothing, I have to do something at the hall so why don't you meet so why don't you meet me over then we can decide to do then." She suggested.

"Ok." Ash said.

As Stephanie was walking towards the door there was a knock at the main entrance.

"That must be the food." She said.

"Alright the food is here!" Ash happily said as he followed Stephanie to the door.

"I think that's the only thing that he likes about his place." Max mumbled.

"You can say that again." Brock added.

* * *

Once they all finished their breakfast they all got dressed and was ready to leave, everyone expect Max that is. Everyone was waiting at the door but Max was still looking around the room looking for his things and was double-checking if he got everything he needed.

"Ok I got my backpack, my pokenav', money for the ferry, uh-" Max started but was cut off by May.

"Come on Max I think you check your thing like ten times already, let's go." She said.

"Don't rush me!" Max said back.

"Come on Max, if anything you can call us and we can send it to you." Misty said.

He looked around and finally put on his backpack.

"Ok I guess we can do that." He said as he followed everyone out the door.

* * *

After leaving the hotel the group walked across the main street and walked towards the hall. When they arrived they saw that there was still a lot of work going on. Stephanie was outside guiding some workers as they were placing some speakers on the side of the building.

"Ok now a little bit to the left." She said to the workers.

They moved the speaker and she motioned them to stop as she held up a thumbs up, "Perfect."

"Hey Stephanie." Ash called out to her.

She looked back to see them coming her way as she waved and walked towards them.

"Hey there," She smiled, "You ready to go Max?"

"Yeah." He answered,

"Great." She turned to the workers. "I have to deal with some things, you think you can handle this on your own?"

The workers nodded their heads as they continued to move more speakers around.

"Great now that's settled lets get you on that ferry to the sea foam islands." Stephanie said as she turned to face the group again.

"A ferry leaves from here?" May asked.

"Yeah it's a little bit of a walk but we can take a small boat to the port that's just pass the main land." Stephanie pointed to a small hill behind the buildings.

"So lets get going then." Max said.

* * *

They all walked to the pier in which they came from the main land the first day they arrived at the city. Stephanie took a small boat from the many and they traveled to the main land, it took them longer then the last time they were coming because they stood in the water to get to the port.

When they got there a ferry was docking, people started to line up to get ready on the ferry once the many people already on got off. Stephanie parked the boat near the port but enough so that the large boats wont interfere.

"There's the ferry." Ash said.

"Looks like there's a early one leaving today." Stephanie added as she finished tying the rope from the boat to a small anchor.

"So Max you wanna take that one?" May asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Max answered.

They walked to the main pier and Max bought his ticket quickly as they saw that the people started to board the ferry again. Once he showed the ticket to the man in front of the long stairway he turned and gave May a hug as he waved to the others.

As he walked up the stairway to the ferry entrance he looked back to the others as May called out.

"Max just call us if you need anything ok." She said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Max said.

"Take care Max." Misty said.

"We'll see you soon." Ash added.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Max said as he boarded the ferry.

They stood as they watched the remaining people board the ferry until it finally blew the its horn as it started to back up and leave port. They then walked back to the boat as Stephanie untied the rope and threw it into the boat as the others got on.

Stephanie climbed into the boat and saw that May still had a worried face, as she walked to the wheel of the boat she placed her hand on May's shoulder.

"Don't worry May he'll be fine." She said.

"Yeah I know." May sighed.

"Besides there's three more days till the prom." Stephanie winked to try and make her feel better.

May looked up and smiled, "Yeah."

"So Stephanie can you tell us where we can get the things that we need for the party?" Brock asked.

"Of course, the city is full of stores and other shops that you can get the things that you need, I'll show you where you can start your shopping." Stephanie explained.

Stephanie turned on the engine and backed up the boat and pointed it towards the Hylia, once at full speed they all looked towards the blue city thinking that the prom preparations were finally going to get on the way.

* * *

Chapter 3 End

Please review~


	4. Preparations Part 1

Chapter 4 up!

Things start to get funny in this one :3

Enjoy~

*Bars will separate different scenes

**Disclaimer****:**** I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.**

_

* * *

_

**~*Preparations Part 1*~**

Once they arrived at the Hylia once again Stephanie docked the boat quickly as they got out once again. They walked the opposite way from the hotel and the gym and walked into the city until they were completely surrounded with skyscrapers.

As they walked on the sidewalks Ash, Misty, May and Brock were amazed at how many people were walking around. Stephanie stood in the front of the group acting as a tour guide as the others behind her looked around.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here." May said.

"Yeah when we first came there weren't as much people." Brock agreed.

"Well the league prom attracts a lot of people no matter where the prom is located, and since its only three days away everyone that is going to attend is arriving." Stephanie explained.

They turned a corner from one block and stopped at the intersection, they looked up to see the city bright with lights. The many cars and buildings filled with commercial billboards closely resembled New York City's time square. The light turned green as the many people started to cross the street, that's when they noticed all the expensive department stores filled with different clothing.

"Wow where do we start?" Ash said looking in all directions.

"Well all I can tell you is that the girls can look at those stores" Stephanie said pointing in one direction, "And you guys can look at those stores." She finished pointed at the opposite direction.

"Ok." Brock said.

"I can't shop you all now, but I'll meet you up at the hotel later on today kay?" Stephanie said.

"Ok see ya Steph." Misty said.

As Stephanie walked back towards the water Ash, Misty, May and Brock went their separate ways remembering where Stephanie had just told them.

* * *

Misty and May walked along side the avenue looking at the large windows that were filled with manikins wearing dressing and other clothing, however as nice and elegant it looked they all seemed very expensive.

May stopped and pressed her hand onto one window as she looked at a sparkling red dress.

"You really think that we can find something Misty, I mean all these stores don't look cheap." She said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry May I'm sure if we don't find anything we can ask Stephanie to come with is tomorrow." Misty said.

"True." May said as she stood up straight again.

As she turned her head that was where she noticed a small store in the corner of the block. It was not as extravagant as the other stores but it was worth a try.

"Hey Misty let's check in there." May said.

"Ok let's try." Misty said as she followed her towards the store.

They walked into the store and saw small rakes of dress in front of them, to the side on the wall were glass doors that covered shelves of jewelry. Near the dresses was a small hallway that lead to dressing rooms, as Misty and May looked through the dresses a woman walked up to the two.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you today?" She asked with a smile.

"Hello, we're here looking for dresses for the league prom." Misty explained.

"Oh you're going to the prom? Well follow me I have some nice dresses I'm sure that you will like." The woman said as she walked to a rake of dresses.

They followed the woman as she searched through the pile of dresses and took out two dresses. Misty and May couldn't see the dresses clearly before the woman was pushing them towards the dressing rooms.

"Try these on and I'm sure that you'll love them."

As Misty and May walked into the rooms the woman waited outside the hallway waiting for the girls.

After a few minutes May had her dress on as she tried to zipper the back but was unable to.

"Misty," She called out as she tried again. "I can't – get this dress on."

"Do you need help?" Misty asked.

May tried again but stomped in frustration, "Ugh! Please!" She begged.

Misty giggled as she cracked open her door enough for May as she came close to zipper the back of her dress. Once she zippered the back she fixed the bottom half and then stood back to show Misty.

"Well…what do you think?" She asked.

Misty looked at May and didn't know what to say. She tried to get out a good complement but she struggled, she just stared at her, the dress didn't fit her at all. It was a lime green dress that was fit to the top of her body as soon as it reached her hips it ruffled out and came down to her knees, the hot pink design going along the side did not add a good factor to the dress either.

Misty's nose wrinkled as she tilted her head, May looked down to see the dress and tilted her head as well. They then looked up at each other and gave an "_I don't think so_" look as May went back to her room to take it off.

Misty closed the door and then took a look at her dress. It was red and had many rhinestones attached to it as it sparkled, but it confused her, the strapping didn't look right.

May knocked on the door, "Do you need help?"

Misty opened the door without hesitation, "Yes."

Misty held up the dress as May looked at her with a confused look, "Yeah and?"

"How am I suppose to put this on?"

May shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but I'll try and help."

Outside down the hall the woman placed some dresses on the rack and then turned to look down the hall with the dressing rooms, she remembered that Misty and May were still there. The woman walked to the dressing rooms and before she knocked all she heard was some scrabbling and mumbling coming from the inside.

"It doesn't go like that," Misty mumbled.

"Yes it does." May argued.

"Are you sure cause it looks like it belong in the back not the front!"

The woman then decided to knock softly on the door as she asked, "Is everything ok in there?"

"Uh, yes everything is fine." Misty called out.

"There I think that's it." May said as she stepped back allowing Misty to look at herself in the mirror.

Misty turned to look at herself and froze from the image she saw in the reflection. She just stared at the dress and couldn't believe what she was wearing the dress was beautiful but revealed just a bit 'too' much. The red halter-top wrapped around her neck and came down her front in a 'x' form just barely covering her chest and then came into a 'x' form again ending at her waist, the bottom half of the dress was the only decent part as it looked like a normal dress ending just passed her ankles.

"What…am…I…wearing?" Misty stumbled.

"It actually looks good on you." May said.

"You think I'm going to the biggest party in years looking like this?!" Misty snapped.

"Ok, I guess it is a bit revealing." May said with a slight smile.

"A bit?!"

"Ok a lot, but it does look good on you, you have the body for it." May said trying to cheer her up.

Misty narrowed her eyes as she turned her head slightly to look in the mirror again, she shook her head vigorously as she began to un-strap it.

"I don't think so."

Once Misty got dressed again they both came out of the dressing room but their dresses in hand. The woman looked to them as she smiled.

"So did you ladies like the dresses?"

They both looked at each other as they tried to get something out to say to the woman.

"Uh I think if anything we'll come back?" May said as politely as she could.

"Yeah we'll come back." Misty followed.

The woman didn't seem a bit surprised, for their sake, as she took the dresses. "Oh, ok I hope that I see you ladies again."

Misty and May smiled as they tried to walk as fast towards the exit. As soon as they got outside May took Misty's arm as she held her head.

"I don't wanna go back there."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Ash and Brock walked along the many stores until Ash stopped as he saw a nice suit in one of the passing windows.

"Hey Brock check this one out."

"Not bad, lets check in here."

They walked into the large store and saw that it had a decent amount of people inside, however it was not crowed.

"This place is huge." Ash said.

"Why hello there, can I help you?" Someone asked from behind the two.

But from the sound of the voice neither Ash nor Brock wanted to turn around, but not to be rude, they did anyway.

"Can I help you two handsome gentlemen?" The man asked in very feminine voice, the man was tall and skinny and had very short orange hair as was wearing a lime green and white suit. He placed one hand on his hip as he waited for an answer.

"I think so?" Ash nervously said.

"Oh I just bet you're here for the league prom am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah but we're looking for something a bit low in price." Brock said.

"Oh don't worry I'll help you out," He said as he took him too the both to a wall that was filled with different types of suits. However all the suits that were hanging were nothing compared to the suits in the window, and not in a good way.

"Uh I don't think-" Brock started but was cut off the man again.

The man waved his hand femininely as he took a bright colored suit from the a rake, "Oh don't worry about it just try on these suits, I'm sure you'll look good in anything." He winked.

Brock stood in shock as the man turned around and searched for more suits moving his hips side to side with a beat that was maybe going through his head. Ash stood on the side holding his mouth to hold back his laughs. But as the man threw a suit at Brock he looked at Ash as he stood up straight.

He pointed at Ash as he said, "Now for you."

He turned on his heels and searched around again and pulled out an orange suit. He pushed it on Ash as he got behind to two and started to push them two towards the dressing rooms.

"There ya go," He waved as he leaned on the doorframe that separated the dressing rooms from the store. "Now try it on, I'm sure you'll look great."

Ash and Brock looked at the suits that were shoved at them and then back at each other as they walked into different rooms to see what they got themselves into.

Five minutes passed as the rustling and banging in the different rooms finally stopped as the man passed his hand through his hair and looked at the back of his hands. He placed one hand on his hip as he looked at his watch, it's been a while since Ash and Brock went inside he needed to check on them.

He knocked on one of the doors, "Yoo-hoo are you ok in there?"

It was Ash's door and he responded very nervously, "Uh…I don't know."

"Oh and why's that?" He asked.

Ash responded behind the door again, "I don't think this suit is gonna work."

"Oh come now I bet it's not that bad."

Ash daringly peeked out from the door, "Oh no its bad."

"Come on don't peek out let me see you."

Ash should have known and stood behind closed doors as he was now struggling to keep the door shut as the man tried to open it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ash stuttered.

"Come now you little party pooper don't be like that I wanna see how good you look." He said as he tried to open the door again.

But Ash kept the door closed as tightly as he could, he tried to lock the door once again but with the struggle he was unable to.

"I look stupid!"

The man gasped, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Brock! Help!" Ash pleaded.

Ash didn't have enough strength to hold the door any longer and the door flew open to reveal him. He stood in complete embarrassment as the man looked at the orange suit he was wearing, underneath the bright orange color was white and had ruffled shirt and cuffs all of this topped off with an orange hat.

Ash hung his head as he sighed, "I feel like a moron."

"What? You look fab-u-lous!" He said snapping his fingers emphasizing each syllable.

Ash just sighed again, "Why me?"

The man leaned his head on his hand as he looked at Ash, "You know the more I look at that suit the more I get a craving to buy it."

Ash gave a narrowed look in disbelief as the man skipped to Brock's door, "Now to see how our other gentlemen is doing." He knocked quickly on the door, "How you doing in there handsome."

"I am NOT coming out." Brock answered from the other side.

"What is with the both of you, the suits I gave you were just fine."

"Well mine's not." Brock said again.

"Come on Brock I 'm sure it's not as bad as mine." Ash said.

He walked to the door and to his surprise it was open, as he pushed the door it revealed Brock in his suit. It was a velvet burgundy and hunter green suit with an over extravagant white ruffled shirt and cuffs.

Ash stood back and couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and started to laugh.

The man gasped again and added, "Why I have never seen someone look so good in that suit before."

"Gee I wonder why." Brock said.

"So do you boys have a date for the prom, cause if you don't I'll be delighted to escort you two." The man winked again.

Ash and Brock froze in place and looked at each other, their faces went pale as they rushed into the dressing rooms and quickly changed back into their regular clothes. They took the suits and gave them back to the man, as he stood confused at the two.

Ash handed the man his suit, "Well it was nice trying this on, but I think we have to get going."

Brock did the same, "Yeah have a nice day."

With that said they didn't look back as they speed walked out of the store not looking back.

The man held both suits in his hand as he blinked, "Oooook?"

Outside Ash and Brock walked as fast down the sidewalk away from the store.

"Please tell me that just didn't happen." Brock said.

"I would be haunted by this for life." Ash added.

* * *

On the other side of the city Misty and May were walking back to the hotel since they didn't find any more stores that interested them. But as they walked it brought up an interesting conversation.

"So Misty what are we gonna do about…the you know." May stuttered a bit towards the end.

"About the what?" Misty asked.

"You know, date wise."

"What about it?"

"Well hasn't Ash asked you to go with him yet?"

Misty blushed a bit from the comment, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Misty, don't try to deny it you obviously like him." May teased.

Misty blushed deeper as she stuttered back, "N-no I don't"

May giggled, "Sure whatever you say Misty."

"Oh yeah, do you have a date for the prom?" Misty asked.

May nodded, "Yup, Brock asked me right before we left today."

"He did?"

"Yeah, it's just a friend thing nothing serious you know."

"Didn't see that one coming." Misty mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" May asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I left the key back at the room." Misty quickly replied.

After a long walk they finally reached the hotel again and went up to their room. Misty opened the door and placed the card on a small table as May went to the sofa throwing herself on top.

"Who would have ever thought that shopping would be so hard." May sighed.

Misty joined her at the sofa sitting down taking a T.V magazine, "I know. There's three more days till the prom and we still don't have anything."

"I wonder how Ash and Brock are doing with their shopping?" May wondered.

"I bet it's a lot better then us." Misty replied.

They sighed again.

Misty flipped through the magazine and said, "Hey why don't we check out what's on T.V while Ash and Brock get back?"

"Ok sounds good." May agreed.

Misty took the remote and turned on the large T.V. She flipped through the channels but didn't see anything. Misty leaned on her head as she flipped through the channels.

"Man there's not even anything on T.V." May said leaning on her hand.

Suddenly Misty caught something and stopped. It was a theme song indicating that it was the start of the show, however it was in a foreign language. Once the song finished it displayed the title of the show as "El Cuerpo Del Desao", it was a Spanish soap opera.

"Hey I've heard of these, they're suppose to be good and full of drama." Misty said.

"Let's watch a little bit of it then." May said.

Sitting back they started to watch "El Cuerpo Del Desao". Little did they know what they were in for.

* * *

A half an hour passed and soon Ash and Brock came close to hotel as they too came empty handed. As they walked through the sliding doors Brock asked,

"So Ash what are you gonna do about a date?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You're not going to the league prom along aren't you, what about taking Misty?" He suggested.

This caused Ash to blush at the thought, "You mean as a date?"

"Yeah, you know I've seen the way you look at her, you have a crush on her don't you?" Brock teased as he pressed the elevator button.

"No! Why would you think that?" Ash complained.

"Hey it's just a guess, I mean you and her are really close right maybe you're too shy to admit it." Brock added as they walked into the open elevator.

Ash crossed his arms as he leaned on the elevator wall and mumbled, "Ha like that's ever gonna happen."

"Whatever you say." Brock chuckled as he pressed the button that said thirty-five.

"So what are you gonna do for a date?" Ash asked.

"I already asked May to be my partner for the night." Brock said.

"You did?"

"We're friends, besides its you that's waiting for the last minute."

As soon as he said that the elevator stopped on their floor and they both walked to their room. Brock took the key from his pocket and slipped in into the detector and opened the door.

"What a day." Ash sighed as he walked through the large doors as Brock followed.

When they walked into the main room they saw Misty and May glued to the T.V screen ignoring the two completely.

Not noticing what they were watching Ash asked, "Hey how long have you been here?"

But neither Misty nor May answered and kept watching to the Spanish novela.

"Hello?-" Brock started but then got Shssed by the girls.

"Hey what are-" Ash tried by also got Shssed.

"We can't concentrate on you and the T.V at the same time." May said answered but her eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"What the heck are you watching that you can't talk to us?" Ash asked.

"El Cuerpo Del Desao." Misty tried to pronounce and succeeded.

This confused Ash completely, "Huh?"

"It's a Spanish soap opera." Brock told him.

"It's really good, very dramatic." Misty said as she too still had her eyes on the screen.

Ash and Brock just stood watching the T.V and surprisingly didn't say another word after that.

* * *

Another thirty minutes passed and now Ash and Brock joined Misty and May on the couch watching the T.V. fully entranced while watching the novela. May was holding a pillow in her arms as she leaned her head on it as she watched; Misty also had a pillow on her lap as she gripped it with every dramatic sound. Ash and Brock sat between Misty as they leaned over and watched as well.

They were so concentrated on the T.V that they didn't notice someone walk through the door.

"What's up everyone, have a good day-" She was Shssed by everyone before she could finish her sentence. "-Shopping?"

"Why the heck you shssed me for?" Stephanie asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

That's when she looked up to see what they were watching and laughed slightly.

"You're watching El Cuerpo Del Desao?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, that hot guy, I think his name is Simon, was seeing this girl and a while ago he was talking to her about hearing kids and she told him that those were her roommates kids." Misty explained.

Stephanie stood with her mouth hung open with shock.

"You understand Spanish?"

"It's not hard once you get into it, I guess it's like all foreign languages." May replied.

They kept on watching it and suddenly a very loud and dramatic sound came from the T.V followed by a gasp from everyone on the couch.

"So they were her kids after all!" Ash said in shock.

"I knew it!" Brock said after.

They settled down again and started watching again as Stephanie giggled.

"You guys are really into it aren't you?"

There was no response as she smiled slightly.

"I take that as a yes."

By no surprise there was another dramatic part that reacted with loud music.

"She's what!?" They all yelled.

"You know she's lying that she's pregnant right?" Stephanie said pointing out the obvious.

Still in mid shock they watched the screen as the two characters stood with the music climbing, seeing what was going to happen next…but then the credits came up.

"OH C'MON!" They all yelled again.

"I hate it when they end it like that!" May said angrily.

Misty turned the T.V as she frowned angrily from the conclusion of the novela. As Stephanie finally said,

"Well, now that's over, how the was the shopping?"

But suddenly she received a deadly glare from the group as she suddenly got a bit scared.

"O-ok I guess that's a no?"

Stephanie sat besides May on the couch as they all told Stephanie their "encounters" today shopping. Misty and May told their story Brock and Ash laughed from the story but when it was boys turn it had everyone in laughing so hard they had tears.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie said as she laughed.

"Steph we really need your help." May said.

"Yeah it's late already and now it's gonna be down to two days." Misty added.

Stephanie whipped away a laughing tear as she sat up again, "You know what, I'll pick ya guys up tomorrow and I'll show you a good store that I was going to head to cause I myself have to get my stuff together."

"Geeze waiting till the last minute I see." Misty said.

"Well…yeah." Stephanie said.

She got up and headed to the door as she finished the plans for tomorrow, "So I'll see you tomorrow then, and I promise we wont experience anything like you guys did today." She giggled at the end.

"Ok see ya Steph." May said.

She waved good-bye and then lefted closing the door behind her.

* * *

Everyone then decided it was late and got ready for bed, in the same arrangement as last night May, Ash and Brock were already in bed and sleeping soundly. But Misty on the other hand was out on the balcony looking at the crescent shape moon reflecting on the navy blue ocean, the calm sea breeze hit her face and made its way through her loose hair.

She leaned her elbows on the balcony edge and sighed. The thoughts running through her mind was mostly of what May mentioned to her earlier.

"_Well hasn't Ash asked you to go with him yet?" _

_Misty blushed a bit from the comment, "What do you mean?" _

"_Come on Misty, don't try to deny it you obviously like him." May teased._

Do I actually like him, I mean I did have a crush on him before we went out separate ways, and now we're together again, does that mean I developed feelings for him again? Misty thought in her mind.

In the room Ash turned to his side as he slept but then he felt a slight breeze hit his face and slightly opened his eyes to see the balcony doors open, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to see around the room.

"Who left the door open?" Ash mumbled.

He saw the figure outside and he sat up from the bed and walked slowly to the balcony not recognizing the figure at first. But when he got to the door he saw that it was Misty.

Misty? I wonder what she's doing up so late Ash thought.

But as he watched her he could help but look at Misty from head to toe, to him is was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach and the wind hitting Misty's hair made it look like orange ink in water. It was the perfect scenery to describe her. He then took a deep breath and started to walk slowly towards her.

Misty didn't hear anything and continued to look towards the city and then focused on the beach once again. But then suddenly something caught her attention and made her jump and she turned around to see Ash right behind her.

She held her chest as she asked, "Ash? What are you doing up?"

"I felt that the door was open and I saw you up."

"Oh, sorry if I woke you."

"It's ok," He said as he walked up to stand next to her, "What are you doing up so late anyways?"

Misty looked out, "Nothing just thinking about things."

Ash looked at her again from the corner of his eye as she gazed out to the sea. He thought to himself why he had such a weird feeling now that he's with Misty again, it's been years since she traveled with him and they both grown to be mature teen, and now he's starting to think of her as more of a friend. He sighed to himself, Brock was right after all.

There was a moment of silence, as another breeze blew past the two he decided it was best to ask now.

"Hey Misty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" She asked without hesitation.

"You know that you can't go to the prom alone or anything so…I was wondering…" Ash stumbled a bit.

"Ash what's wrong, you know you can tell me."

"Misty, do you wanna go to the prom with me?"

* * *

Chapter 4 End

Please Review~


	5. Preparations Part 2

Chapter 5 finally up, a double feature this time, chapter 6 coming right after this ^^

Enjoy~

_*Bars will separate different scenes_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.**

* * *

**~*Preparations Part 2*~**

Misty stood in complete shock. Staring into Ash's waiting eyes as she registered the question that was just asked to her.

She passed her hand through her hair as she smiled to herself still speechless. This is not happening, she thought to herself, did he just ask me what I think he did?

Misty leaned her back on the balcony rails as Ash waited patiently for an answer. However when she was in her deep thought she didn't notice the worry look on Ash's face, he lowered his head as he started to turn around to walk away.

"It's ok, I understand if…" Ash's voice faded.

Misty shot her head up as she stood up from the railing; she held her hand out as she stopped him.

"No wait!" She shouted.

She quickly covered her mouth from the sudden loud noise, completely forgetting that May and Brock were still sleeping in the room. Ash turned to her again as she smiled.

"What I mean is, I'd love to go with you."

Ash's expression changed as he sighed in relief and smiled nervously, this made Misty giggle. When they both stopped brown meet aqua blue in first time in years. The soft breeze blew against the two as Ash decided to break the small pause.

"I think we should get some sleep we-" He started but he stopped when he suddenly saw a pair of shadows hiding from behind the shades of the balcony door, but then the shadows quickly vanished as fast as they came when they were spotted by Ash.

"Is someone there?" He asked.

Misty was looking towards the water when she turned back towards Ash, "You saw something?"

Ash peeked back into the room as Misty stood near the railing, as he checked he saw that May and Brock were sleeping soundly in their beds. He shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to Misty.

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw someone there."

Misty gently pushed herself off from the railing and walked towards the room, "Oh ok, well let's go to bed then."

Ash let Misty walk into the room first as she smiled, Ash nodded his head as he quietly closed the sliding glass doors. They both crawled into their beds as Misty pulled the covers over her.

"Well good night Misty." Ash whispered.

Misty fixed her pillow as she smiled, "Good night."

As she rested her head on her pillow she heard the final movements of Ash as he got comfortable. Her heart was pounding; she was not going to be able to sleep quickly not with everything that was running through her mind now.

She looked up at the decorated ceiling as she thought about her feelings. The soft butterflies in her stomach, the small nervousness, she was even positive she was blushing at one point.

But as she thought about her feelings, she also thought of his.

Ash was not the type of showing his feelings, and when it came to a situation like this he even was too naïve to see it. But when she looked into his eyes in that brief moment, she saw something; she actually saw sense of nervousness and maybe even a flushed face.

Was he finally developing feelings for her?

She turned to her side as she smiled slightly as she thought; I hope my wish comes true.

* * *

The sun came up from behind the mountains as the Hylia woke up to another beautiful clear day. Everyone woke up slowly as each of them started to get ready to meet Stephanie at her gym.

After they had left the hotel they walked along the beach side of the street seeing the gym a couple of blocks away from them. Misty and May were walking in the front as Ash and Brock followed behind.

That was when May finally whispered for only Misty to hear, "So he finally asked you?"

Misty looked at her baffled, "W-what?"

May smiled, "Oh c'mon Misty, it was about time and you know it."

Misty blushed slightly, "I guess so," But it was then she shot her head up, "Hey how do you know about that anyway I thought you were asleep."

May scratched the back of her head as she laughed nervously, "Well, I…you see…" Her voice faded.

"So it was you that was spying on us!" Misty yelled in a whisper.

May waved her hands, "It wasn't just me, Brock was awake too you know!"

"Brock heard too?!" Misty said as she held her head.

Realizing at what she just said May quickly covered her mouth as she mumbled "Oops."

Misty crossed her arms, "This is just great."

May tapped her shoulder as she tried to make her feel better, "Don't worry I'm sure he wont say anything."

Misty rubbed the side of her head as she added, "You better be right."

Just as they were arriving at the gym they saw a young trainer running out holding a small pokemon, it seemed to be a Plusle. The trainer ran towards the tall buildings as the group walked closer to the gym Stephanie suddenly came out trying to reach the boy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that Gyarados' attack was gonna be so affective!" She tried calling out.

She was wearing her gym leader outfit, which consisted of a short blue tank top with a yellow trim that exposed her stomach, and matching blue shorts with a pokeball belt hanging off her waist.

She stopped and sighed to herself. "Sometimes I wonder if my pokemon are too strong for challengers."

"Stephanie!" Ash called out.

Stephanie turned around as she saw the four of them walking towards her, she waved as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey there, I see you're up and ready to go." She smiled.

"Looks like you had a challenger." Brock said.

"Oh yeah about that." Stephanie smiled slightly.

"Yeah I thought you weren't having gym battling till next week." Misty said as she narrowed her eyes.

Stephanie waved her hands in defense, "I'm not really, it was that he came to challenge me before everything started and I made an exception only for him. But I guess he still needs some training."

"Was he that bad?" May asked.

Stephanie shook her head, "No not really, I mean was good at the beginning before I summoned a attack and that's when it ended. Gyarados used hyper beam and it K.O his pokemon in a simple beam."

"Wow your Gyarados is that strong?" Misty asked.

"After a lot of training it is, but you should know about that Misty." She winked.

Misty laughed slightly, "Yeah."

"So Stephanie have you picked a place where we can go shopping?" May asked,

"That's right," Stephanie started to walk backwards towards the gym, "Let me just change back into my regular clothes and then we can get going." She turned around and jogged back into the gym to get ready.

The four stood looking out towards the beach as they waited for Stephanie to come back. Ten minutes passed and Stephanie joined with them again, she was wearing a plain red shirt and caprees as she tied her hair up in ponytail again.

They all walked towards the shopping avenue that they recently encountered before, but Stephanie walked the opposite way that Misty and May ventured off to, instead she walked towards a store that seemed a little bit too familiar to Ash and Brock.

"Hey didn't we come into this one Brock?" Ash said.

"Yeah I think we checked in here." Brock added.

Stephanie turned her head towards the two, "Really? Well this is one of the best places for suits, so come on let's go inside for a bit." She finished as she waved them to follow her inside.

As they walked inside they all looked around and before they could venture more into the store there was a loud feminine gasp from behind the group.

"Stephanie! I haven't seen you for the longest!"

"Wally?" She said.

Before she turned around she saw Ash and Brock's face turn white from fear as she looked at them.

"OH NO IT'S HIM!" Ash and Brock yelled as they ran out of the store.

As the man walked to the girls he pointed to Ash and Brock as they ran off, "Hey I know those two."

He greeted Stephanie with a friendly hug as she asked, "How do you know Ash and Brock?"

"I helped them out when was it…" He placed his hand on his chin as he thought and then snapped his fingers, "Why it was just yesterday, that's right. I wonder why they left in such a hurry?"

Stephanie, Misty, and May were on the verge of bursting out with laughter as Stephanie tried to talk.

"Well, I think there was…no reason." She said as she giggled a bit.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Oh well, what can I do for you girls?"

"Well we _were_ gonna shop for some suits, but since the boys just cut out I guess we're gonna look for dresses." Stephanie explained.

"Okey Dokey, don't be shy to come back." He said.

"Ok." Stephanie said as Misty and May waved goodbye.

When they left the store they looked both ways to see if they could find Ash and Brock. Misty spotted something and they walked towards the right to find Ash and Brock hiding in a small alleyway.

"What the heck are you two doing there?" Stephanie asked bluntly.

"Can't you see?" Brock said.

"What scared of Wally?" May asked.

Ash and Brock glared her way as she back up and tried hide behind Misty.

"O-o-k…I didn't mean to get you mad." May stuttered.

"Wally scared you?" Stephanie laughed, "What did he do, ask you out to the prom?"

Ash and Brock looked at each other and then back as Stephanie as she stood confused, they both walked passed the girls as they both mumbled.

"Let's pretend that none of this happened."

* * *

They all talked and laughed as they walked along the avenue again looking for more stores. They turned a corner and walked down a city block that was nothing but expensive stores, some displayed expensive jewelry, others fur coats and another was name branded suits.

"Wow look at that!" May said in aw as she saw the diamonds and other beautiful stones in one of the windows. It was more extravagate then the ones that they saw the other day when she and Misty were looking around.

"That is beautiful." Misty agreed.

Then May got back to reality, "But as nice as it looks we're not going to be able to get something like that to go to the prom."

"Yeah you're right."

Stephanie got in between the two as she wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "What's up?"

"Just dreaming about the diamonds." Misty joked.

Stephanie laughed as she stood up straight again, "I think I can help all of us in that category, and I think we can find our dresses at the same time." She tapped her head, "Of course why didn't I think of that place to begin with!"

"What place?" May asked.

"Just follow me."

Stephanie walked fasted in front as the group struggled to keep up with her. When they reached a corner Stephanie looked franticly left and right and then pointed to the left as she continued to speed walk. Confused as they were they just followed her as she finally stopped in front of a store.

She placed her hand her hand on her hip as she pointed to the store, "Here we go!"

Stephanie walked inside first as the group followed, once they walked through the door they stopped as they looked around in amazement.

The store was huge! The store was separated with two sides, one was completely occupied with suits and other men clothing. While the other side was for the woman, dresses, fine outfits, and shoes filled many rakes and selves. In the middle was a round glass table that helped divide the store; inside the glass were different types of jewelry similar to the ones that the girls just encountered outside.

"Wow!" The four said in unison.

Stephanie grinned, "You like?"

"Steph, I don't know where to start." Misty said.

"I can't believe I forgot about this place, it's perfect for all of us. Plus I know someone that-" Before Stephanie could finish her sentence she was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Estephanie, Ay mami is that jue?" She called.

They turned to see a small petite woman walking quickly towards them as she swung her hips from side to side. She passed her hands through her thick curly brown highlighted hair, which seemed to stay stiff from all the hair spray that must have been put into it. She wore a off the shoulder red blouse that was tucked into her short jean skirt, on top of her blouse just passed her waist sat a wide gold belt. She mumbled something in her thick Spanish accent as she greeted Stephanie with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Maria, I knew I would find you here, I hope you weren't going to leave early today." Stephanie said.

"Oh please," Maria waved her hand, "Es como no puede hacer nada con sin mìgo." _(They can't doing anything without me)_

"Oh really?" Stephanie laughed a bit.

Maria nodded her head, "Si." She placed her hands on her hips as she asked in interest, "Ah, y que es ellos?" _(Yes, and who are they?)_

"These are good friends of mine, Ash, Misty, May, and Br-" Stephanie stopped as she noticed that Brock had suddenly disappeared.

She looked around as she asked, "Where the heck did Brock go?"

Suddenly Brock was on one knee holding Maria's hand as his other was occupied with a random bouquet of flowers. Stephanie and everyone else almost fell back from Brock's reaction.

"Maria, you're beauty can simply match these roses, and as you would say it let me be your amor-"

Misty swiftly took Brock by the ear as she dragged him away from Maria, "You know that's the last time I let you watch Spanish novellas and let you get ideas."

Maria laughed nervously, "Bueno, now that's over, how can I help jues?"

"We're looking for things to wear for the league prom, and we kinda need it by today the party is in two days." Stephanie said.

"Ah si the prom," Maria said clapping her hands together, "Los muchachos puede buscan sus cosas pora ja." She said as she pointed to the men section. "de allí-" _(Well then, the boys can fins their things over there, from there.)_

She stopped when she saw the faces of Ash, Misty, May, and Brock. They all looked at her with blank faces.

"Uh Maria, they don't know Spanish like I do." Stephanie whispered to her.

"Oh pedorame, I sometime forget, now I want the girls to follow me while jue boys go over there and ask for Treston." Maria waved to the boys as she walked towards the woman section as Misty, May, and Stephanie followed.

After the girls walked through the women's section they passed by the shoes as they walked into a section that was filled with tall racks that held many dresses. They ranged from big to small, lengths long and short, and any color possible. Opposite from the dresses were the dressing rooms and three tall mirrors that surrounded a circle platform as well as a small runway.

"Wow." Misty said.

May walked to a rack of dresses as she looked through them, "All these dresses are beautiful."

Misty looked through the dresses with May as she scanned her eyes over the price tag, her voice cracked as she asked. "Stephanie how are we gonna pay for these dresses?"

"Would you stop that, I told you I got it under control." Stephanie assured her.

"Ahora, who's going first?" Maria asked.

The three stopped looking through the dresses as they looked at each other, May shrugged her shoulders and stepped out.

"I'll go." She said.

Once May stepped out Maria got close to her and stared at her from head to toe, May moved her arm but Maria quickly held it against her body. She couldn't move.

"Uh…What?-" May started as she arched an eyebrow.

Maria motioned her to stop, "Shhh, I am looking at you to find the perfect dress…AH HA!"

Maria quickly walked away and started to search through a rack of different green colored dresses.

"Dondè tas?" She mumbled to herself as she walked around and disappeared behind another rack of dresses.

"She can find a dress for you by looking at you?" Misty asked.

Stephanie nodded her head, "Yup, I've seen her in action she looks at your body shape and then decides on the length of the dress, the shoes, and jewelry."

There was a small moment of silence until there was a loud crash where Maria had ventured off to.

Maria yelled out in frustration, "Carajo! Puñeta…" _(Dammit, F*$&)_

"Maria the language!" Stephanie yelled back.

Maria came from the back holding three dresses; one was a dark emerald green, the other was a sage green, and the last was forest green. She dusted herself off as her face still showed some annoyance from her little accident, but it quickly disappeared as she smiled and handed May the dresses.

"Here jue go, you can change in the premeda door on the left." Maria told May as she pointed to the dressing rooms.

Maria then turned sharply to look at Misty and Stephanie as she scanned at the two for a quick second then she quickly dashed to the dresses again.

"She works fast doesn't she?" Misty said as she smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah, that's why I like her." Stephanie laughed.

Maria gave Stephanie and Misty three dresses as well as they went to try them on. One by one they each came out to show off the dresses, standing in the circle platform they each saw the dresses and finally decided on the ones that they wanted. May had picked a sage green wrap dress, Misty chose a turquoise blue and rhinestone dress, and Stephanie picked a satin blue dress.

"I can have it delivered for you to the hotel if you want me too." Maria suggested as she walked around behind a small counter.

"Thank you, that'll be great." Misty said.

"So now that we have that-" May started but as she stopped.

"Ah, but I'm not finished." Maria said holding up on finger.

"You're not?" Misty and May said.

"Your jewelry nena, you have to be complete. The dresses are just part of it," Maria said,

Misty and May talked to themselves as Stephanie leaned over and whispered to Maria, "Maria we're kinda on a budget…"

"Calmate, that's why jue have me as a friend sì?" Maria smiled.

After she fixed some papers and typed something on the small computer in front of her she took the girls to the middle of the store were all the jewels were. Maria went behind the counter as she took out four trays of earrings, necklaces, and hair accessories. Misty and May stood speechless at the different diamonds and stones that were laid out in front of them.

Stephanie chucked, "Wow seems like you get newer more expensive things this time."

She pointed to Misty, "For jue."

"Yes?" Misty said,

Maria took a pair of dangling diamond earrings that were decorated with a large stud at the ends, she placed the earrings down on a small velvet cloth as she took a sharp white gold and diamond necklace that came into a v-shape and in the middle was a fairly large diamond that sparkled with the light.

Maria asked her, "Te gusta?" _(You like?)_

Misty's mouth hung open as she simply nodded her head as she carefully picked up on of the earrings to examine it.

Maria pointed to Stephanie, "Now for jue and May."

She placed another small velvet cloth as she picked out large white gold diamond hoops that and a matching diamond shape hair-clip for Stephanie, and a curvy white gold ad pin necklace with a matching pair of pink drop stone earrings and also a designer side hair piece.

"This is gorgeous." May said.

Stephanie stared at the diamond hoops but then asked, "What do we do about the money situ-"

"Mèda, I'm going to let jue's borrow the jewelry all jue have to do is represent the department, and we can both have what we want." Maria explained.

"Really?" Misty said.

Maria smiled, "Clado que si." _(Of course)_

"Thanks so much Maria." Stephanie said.

"De nada nena." Maria winked as she rang up the prices for the dresses, of course at a personal discount.

Once all three paid for the dresses they carried small bags with shoes and other small things that they might need for getting ready the night of the prom. Maria walked with the three to the door as she waved to them goodbye as they left the store. They walked down the block and stopped at a small area with benches under a tree and decided to sit down.

"I'm glad we got that over with." Stephanie sighed.

"Yeah," Misty agreed, "I wonder if Ash and Brock found anything."

"I'm sure they did, or at least they better have." Stephanie joked as Misty and May laughed.

A couple of minutes passed as they rested, Stephanie got up and went to a vending machine close by and got three drinks as she handed two to Misty and May, they thanked her as Stephanie opened hers and took a sip. As she was about to sit down again she saw two familiar figures in the distance and waved towards them.

"Hey!" She called out.

It was Ash and Brock and thankfully they were carrying two suit bags and another smaller bag holding maybe some accessories. They waved back as they walked to meet the girls.

"I see you got done before us." Brock said.

"Yup." Stephanie smiled.

"I thought girls take longer?" Ash said.

"Well we had someone very good helping us." Misty answered.

"Let's head back to the hotel then if we have nothing else to get." Brock suggested.

Stephanie jumped up as Misty and May got up as well and followed the boys as they started to walk back to the hotel.

With their wardrobes and other accessories covered. Now all there was is the wait for the prom that was only two days away.

* * *

Chapter 5 end

Maria was fun to write, I need to draw her sometime XD

Please Review~


	6. Getting Ready

As I said a double feature ^_^ Chapter 6 is up!

Enjoy!~

_*Bars will separate different scenes_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.**

* * *

**~*Getting Ready*~**

When they all finally got back to the hotel Misty check the time to see that it was only a couple of minutes passed two in the afternoon. Brock and Ash placed their suits flat on the bed as Misty and May placed their bags of things on top of a small table next to the bureau.

"I'm so happy we got our things." Misty said.

"So what do we do now?" May asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Stephanie thought for a moment, "I don't know, we got everything we need." She snapped her fingers. "Why don't we just kill some time around the city? It's still early."

"Sounds like a great idea." Brock said.

"I'll show you some hot spots for tourist and maybe some spots for good wild pokemon." Stephanie said.

Ash jumped up, "Really? Let's get going then."

Stephanie laughed, "Sheesh you got really excited over that?"

"He's always like that." Misty shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah what's wrong with that?" Ash asked.

As Ash and Misty argued May rolled her eyes as Brock walked to the door as they followed. Stephanie was the last to leave as she watched Ash and Misty still going at it, but it was not a real heated argument as she saw through their fake comebacks.

But something caught her attention as she watched them she arched an eyebrow as they walked to elevators. She laughed to herself as she thought of the possibilities.

Well that'll be interesting, she thought to herself as they all walked into the elevator.

* * *

The sun had barely passed from behind the mountains welcoming the new morning as someone sneakily walked into the hotel bedroom. She opened the blinds just for a small crack of light to enter the room but not enough to wake up the four in the beds. She smiled an evil grin as she let the room become completely quiet again…then…

_HOOOOOOONK!_

The sound of the loud air horn scared everyone completely out from their beds. So much Ash feel out from the bed Brock was sitting straight up as he looked around frantically, May screamed out as she sat up and holding her blanket in a vice grip and Misty was practically standing on her bed as she stumbled around.

"Whoo-Hoo you guys ready? Today's the big day!" Stephanie yelled out with excitement as she looked towards everyone.

But all she got in return was a deadly glare.

"Hehe…well now that you're up, let's start getting ready?" She smiled slightly.

"STEPHANIE WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" They all yelled.

* * *

After a few minutes of…reasoning Stephanie was finally able to get everyone out from their beds and dragged Misty and May to the salon. Ash and Brock stood back at the hotel and said that they would meet up later once they went for some 'personal' shopping.

The girls arrived at the salon early but there was still a long line of other girls waiting as well, thankfully they were able to get a stylist to help them quickly.

After a good hour and a half in the salon Stephanie sat in a chair next to Misty as she was getting her long brown hair blown out. Misty was sitting straight as she got hair extensions and also got her hair styled. May was a few feet away getting her hair washed.

"So you girls ready now?" Stephanie asked.

"Well yeah I guess." Misty said with a small laugh.

"I am!" They heard the faint call from May in the back.

Stephanie and Misty laughed as the woman that was fixing Stephanie's hair placed the blow dryer down and sprayed some hair spray and she started to put the final touches in her hair. She took the hair pin that Maria had given her and placed it perfectly on the back of her head as she sprinkled some glitter in her hair.

She took a small mirror and placed it behind her head as Stephanie could see the back, "There all finished."

"Wow, it's awesome." Stephanie said.

"Let me see." Misty said as she turned her head slightly.

Stephanie turned around to allow Misty to see the back.

"Wow Steph Maria picked out a perfect hair pin for you, it matches your dress perfectly." Misty said.

"Thanks." Stephanie said as she got up from the chair, "Now it's you and May's turn, I'll be here watching the magic happen." She giggled at the end.

Misty faced forward again, "Ok."

* * *

Three hours had passed as the three girls finally left the salon, but as long as it took it was worth it. As they walked along the streets of the city they started to see more and more unfamiliar faces pass them as they shopped and came out from different salons.

"Look's like more people are getting ready too." May said.

"Yup, just like us, but we got a good head start, the opening doesn't start till…I think around 6:30." Stephanie explained.

"Great." Misty said.

"Oh Misty did you tell Stephanie about Ash?" May asked as she turned to her.

Misty froze in her place as stuttered, "W-what is there to tell?"

"Don't play Misty, you know that you so like Ash." May teased.

Misty tried to hide her blush as she saw Stephanie put a huge grin on her face.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, Misty…" Stephanie said with hand movement, "Has a crush on Ash?"

"Well…" Misty started.

"Yup!" May yelled for her.

Stephanie started to laugh, "Oh this is too good!"

"Come on Stephanie knowing you, you'll do something." Misty said as she tried to get her attention.

Stephanie continued to laugh as she started to sing, "Ash and Misty sitting in a tree…KISSING!" She yelled out at the end.

"Come on Steph, please don't say anything." Misty pleaded.

Stephanie slowly started to calm down as she whipped away a tear. "What makes you say that?"

Misty crossed her arms, "Trust me I know your reputation."

"And what makes you think I didn't change?" Stephanie said.

"From the first day I've seen you again you haven't changed your ways trust me I know." Misty concluded.

Stephanie scratched the back of her head as May popped in again.

"So you are going to tell him right?" May asked.

As hard as Misty tried she blushed again this time even more, "I don't know, I mean I don't even like him like that…I think?"

"And that explains the blushing?" Stephanie giggled.

Misty shook her head, "No, I mean, ugh!" she sighed, "Even if I did have a crush on him, I don't even know if he like's me like that."

"Don't worry Misty I don't know why he wouldn't." May said trying to cheer her up.

"I GOT IT!" Stephanie yelled out making Misty and May jump.

"You got what?" Misty asked still a little jumpy.

Stephanie pointed her finger at Misty, "You're gonna tell Ash how you feel about him by the end of the night."

"Say what!" Misty said.

Stephanie crossed her arms and nodded, "Yup, you're telling him alright and I'm making sure of it. You can't keep secrets for that long you don't wanna lose him after all."

Misty thought about her words for a minute, as much as she tried to put it off what Stephanie was saying was true and she had to confront that.

"Come on Misty, you can do it." May added.

Misty looked up and nodded slightly with a smile, "I guess I can."

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Stephanie yelled out again, this time she grabbed both Misty and May's arms and linked them together with hers. "Now that Misty has her little objective for the night, let's get back to the hotel and start getting dressed."

"You don't think it's a little early?" Misty asked.

"Well by the time we get over there and then finally start getting ready it'll be almost time to go so let's get it done." Stephanie winked.

Stephanie smiled as she still linked her arms with Misty and Mays as they walked back to the hotel. As they turned to walk on the side of the beach towards the hotel in the distance, Stephanie spotted two figures and then made a small grin.

"Well look who's coming now, it's Misty's man." Stephanie giggled.

Misty looked up to see Ash and Brock coming their way as they both held a small white boxes. Before Stephanie could say anything else Misty punched her in the arm.

"Would you be quiet."

"Ow, sheesh you still hit hard." Stephanie mumbled as she rubbed her arm.

Brock waved as they finally approached the girls, "Hey I see that you girls are done and ready to go."

May flipped her hair and smiled, "Yeah we're heading back to the hotel to get ready."

"Cool, I guess we'll meet you there." Ash said.

Stephanie came from behind Ash and Brock and wrapped her arms around the both of them as she smirked.

"So, Whatcha got in the box?"

Ash tried to hide the box from Stephanie's wondering eyes, "Uh, nothing."

Stephanie gave him a '_yeah ok'_ look as Ash tried to give another explanation.

"It's a…surprise?" Ash said.

"Oh really? A surprise for a special…" Stephanie tip toed to Misty as she hugged her by the shoulders, "Someone?"

Misty narrowed her eyes as she Stephanie smiled brightly. She knew what she was trying to do and started to push her away from the boys.

"Oh come on, don't we have to get ready?" Misty growled.

"Aw c'mon Mist." Stephanie said as she was getting pushed away.

Ash and Brock looked at them confused as Misty grumbled at Stephanie as she continued to push her away.

May giggled as she waved at Ash and Brock as she walked towards the two, "You can tell those two are best friends."

Ash and Brock laughed as they saw the girls get farther away, soon they were in the distance when Ash turned to Brock.

"Do you think they know what we're up to?" He asked.

"Nah, not a chance, let's just finish it so we can have it ready by the time we leave." Brock said.

* * *

The hours flew by as the girls started to put on their dresses, the girls took turns going into the bathroom to get dressed and came out. Once they were all dressed they started with their makeup, Stephanie started to apply some cover up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Stephanie asked as she walked up to the door to make sure that it was locked.

"It's us, we're gonna start to get ready." Ash answered.

"Ok, you don't need anything in the room?" Stephanie asked.

"No we have everything."

"Ok, we should be done in a few."

Stephanie walked back to the mirror where she started to apply some blush as she saw May starting on her eyelashes. Misty was fixing her hair with a touch of hair spray as Stephanie added a touch of lip-gloss as Misty took the blush and added some on her cheeks.

"This is gonna be so good." Stephanie said.

May added some finishing touches on her makeup as she went to start putting on her shoes, "I know, so we're walking there right?" She asked,

"Heck no." Stephanie said as she turned to her, she balanced herself as she fixed the straps of her shoes.

"How are we getting there then?" Misty asked.

"Hello, prom equals _Limo_!" Stephanie shouted.

They all squealed so loud they were sure they had the boys completely confused in the opposite room.

"Limo!" May said.

"Wow I didn't know that we were going in a limo." Misty said.

"Yeah, we're gonna be sharing it with another couple." Stephanie answered.

"Great."

May clapped her hands together, "Oh I always wanted to ride in a limo."

"Well I guess this is your chance." Stephanie winked.

Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed as she flipped her hair behind her, she watched as May fixed her dress and Misty still fidgeted with her hair. Stephanie laughed to herself as she got up and helped Misty with her hair.

"You're fine, what else do you wanna do?" Stephanie asked as she placed her hand on top of hers.

Misty looked into the mirror as Stephanie stood over her, she sighed as she glanced down.

"I guess I'm a little nervous."

Stephanie tapped her head gently, "You don't have to be, you look beautiful and if a certain someone doesn't think so then I'll knock some sense into him."

Misty laughed, "You're always so rough."

Stephanie smirked, "If it's the only way to prove my point."

In the other room Ash and Brock were already half way done and Ash was taking a navy blue tie out from a box and started to tie it.

"So are you ready?" Brock asked.

Ash slowly tied the tie and answered, "Yeah I guess."

Brock turned to him as he started to put on his suit jacket, "What's wrong?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders as he finally tied the tie, "A little nervous." He finally admitted.

Brock chuckled as he fixed his sleeves, "You know the faster you get it off you're chest the better you'll feel."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Ash turned his head as he brushed off his suit jacket and started put it on as he ruffled his hair.

The door to the bedroom cracked open as Stephanie popped her head out.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Stephanie walked out as she saw the guy's outfits. Ash was wearing an open dark navy blue casual suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath with matching dark navy shoes and a crisp blue tie. Even though he just ruffled his hair it was decent then before. Brock was wearing an open bark brown suit with a dark orange shirt underneath he fixed the collar of the shirt to leave it slightly open with no tie.

"Nice," She tucked her head back inside and then pushed the door open. "Well we're ready."

Ash and Brock were taken back from the girl's transformation.

Stephanie was wearing a satin blue halter dress that opened low to reveal some cleavage as it stopped in the middle of her chest with a sparkling diamond shape design. The dress hugged her every curve, from her mid thigh a long slit traveled down her side revealing her left leg. It stopped at her ankles displaying her matching open silver shoes. She wore the white gold diamond hoops that were just a perfect size as it shined along her face. Her long brown hair extended down her back just before her waist, it was pulled up slightly on the sides as the diamond hairpin held it in place.

Stephanie stepped to the side as Misty followed behind her.

Misty wore a beautiful turquoise blue dress. It was strapless as it traveled down just before her chest, it hugged her every curve as it traveled down to her ankles. Around the top edge and waist was a semi-wide rhinestone strip that sparkled brightly in the light. Like Stephanie's dress it had a long slit that exposed her leg. Her open shoes were also silver and had a simple rhinestone design going down the middle of her foot. The jewelry added an elegant look, as her diamond drop earrings hung loosely, and the sharp diamond necklace added a simple touch to her upper body. Her hair swayed from side to side as she walked, she had extensions placed allowing her short hair to now reach her mid back passed her shoulder blades, pinned behind her ears were circle diamond pins that went around her head and connected with each other.

She smiled modestly as May finally walked out.

May flipped her hair as she showed off her dress. It was a sage green wrapped dress, wrapping around just one shoulder it hung to her body as it reached her waist where the dress twisted to the side of her waist exposing the rest, the dress stopped just below her waist and draped down to her ankles, her dress also had slits, however it was on both sides but stopped just before her knees. Her light salmon pink shoes were brought out in contrast as it wrapped around her ankle in a skinny, yet delicate, ribbon. Loosing the bandana her hair was let out as it flowed, on the right side of her head was a simple yet elegant pink sapphire stone pin. Pink sapphire drop earrings hung from her ears as a matching wavy white gold and pink sapphire necklace.

Stephanie struck a pose, "I think we look awesome."

Misty and May laughed as they turned to the boys, Ash glanced away for a moment and then finally commented.

Ash tried to hide his blush, "Wow, Misty you look…"

Stephanie smirked as she saw his reaction and quickly added, "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Well…yeah." Ash mumbled.

Stephanie put her hand to her ear as she leaned towards Ash, "What was that?"

"It's nothing." Ash said defensively.

Misty saw this and held her head as she thought, She's not gonna stop bugging me till I get this thing over with.

Stephanie laughed as she tapped Ash's shoulder playfully. Misty was about to say something but Ash and Brock took out the small boxes from before.

"So Brock, do you wanna give it to them now?" He asked.

"Yeah I think it's better here." Brock agreed.

Ash walked up to Misty and opened the small white box slowly, as soon as Misty saw what was inside she gasped a bit. It was beautifully arranged turquoise blue rose corsage, it was surrounded by small white flowers as it was sparkled with glitter and had a small glaze to make it shine.

Ash took Misty's hand gently as he wrapped it around her right wrist. Misty looked at the flower in awe, it was beautiful, she brought her other hand to her chest as she smiled. Brock gave May a similar corsage but the rose was a light sage green.

"It was Ash's idea, that's why we bumped into you earlier today." Brock explained.

"Aw that's sweet." May said.

"Thank you so much." Misty said.

"Aw so sweet." Stephanie joked with a sweet voice. She laughed as she nudged Misty, "I wonder what that's gonna lead to." She winked.

Misty blushed from the idea as Ash noticed and asked, "What is she talking about?"

Misty laughed a bit as she waved him off, "Oh it's nothing, you know how Stephanie can be crazy sometimes."

Stephanie crossed her arms, "Hey you know I'm trying to help."

Misty just looked at her with an annoyed look as she added, "Sure you are."

* * *

After some last minute preparations to make sure they had everything they started to head down stairs. Once they got out from the elevator on the ground floor they walked to the lobby sitting area where they sat to wait for the limo to arrive.

Stephanie and the guys stood up as Misty and May sat down on the couch. Thinking that they were going to wait long they were surprised when one of the doormen walked to them as they heard a car honk outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen your limo has arrived." He said.

"Thank you." Misty said as she got up from her seat.

"Yes the limo's here." Stephanie said with excitement as she walked in front of the group.

As they walked to the front May asked, "So Stephanie do you know what kind of limo it is?"

Stephanie shook her head as they walked through the main doors, "No but I heard it was…" She stopped once she saw the limo, in fact everyone did.

Everyone's mouth dropped as they looked at the expensive looking limo in front of them. It was a jet black stretched Hummer with chrome highlights and large chrome rims. The lights could be seen even through the tinted windows, and the music that was playing inside was blasting as the vibrations bounced out from the limo.

"It's a…" Ash and Brock started.

It suddenly lowered its back wheels lower to the ground as the front wheels followed, which only meant one thing; it had hydraulics.

"STRETCHED HUMMER!" Stephanie squealed for joy.

"It that really for us?" Misty asked still in amazement.

"And it had hydraulics! Ah! Dat's what's up!" Stephanie cheered as she almost ran to the car the only thing that stopped her was for her high-heeled shoes.

The back door opened as a boy around Stephanie's age came out, he had a black suit with a mustard shirt and a matching tie. He had his short brown hair spiked slightly for a casual look.

Stephanie waved as she called out. "Ricky!"

"Hey Stephanie." He got out the limo as Stephanie greeted him in a friendly hug. She turned around as the four reached her. "Guys, this is Ricky my date for the night and of course he's a gym leader too." She explained.

"You're a gym leader, for what league?" Ash asked him.

"It's a new one, called the Neo league, I specialize in electric types." Ricky answered.

"That's cool."

Stephanie got between them before Ash could ask anything else, "C'mon, c'mon, don't worry about that now, and let's get going to the hall."

Ricky helped Stephanie into the limo and followed her inside, Misty soon followed with Ash as May hesitantly stopped as she stepped on the small step of the limo.

"You sure that hydraulic thing wont hurt us?" She asked.

Brock chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

As she got into the limo Brock was the last to get inside and closed the door behind him. Inside was just as extravagate as the outside. Long leather seats lined along the sides as a small bar sat in the middle separating the seats into sections. Just above the bar was a flat screen T.V. Boarding around the ceiling was a string of multicolored lights that changed different colors as the car moved.

There was another couple as Stephanie explained earlier. The girl was wearing a stylish two-toned spaghetti strapped pink dress; she had soft earrings and a thin simple necklace as her blond hair was up in a traditional bun. The boy next to her was wearing a mahogany suit with a crimson shirt with no tie.

"Crystal!" Stephanie smiled, she looked at the boy she lowered her voice, "Oh hello Keen."

"Hey Steph." Crystal said.

Keen answered back just a low, "Stephanie."

"Oh you got more people?" Crystal asked.

"Yup, this is my best friend Misty and these are her friends Ash, Brock, and May." Stephanie introduced.

Keen gave a simple wave, "Sup."

"Nice to meet you." Crystal smiled.

Once they felt the limo moving again Stephanie scooted herself towards the radio, "Let's get some music back on."

As Stephanie flipped through the channels Ricky grabbed a bottle of Champaign from the bar.

"Why don't we get a head start." He said holding out the bottle.

Brock handed out glasses and Ricky carefully poured everyone a glass, he poured an extra glass for Stephanie as she was still occupied with the radio, she mumbled to herself as she finally sat next to Ricky, she thanked him and took the glass he was holding for her.

Before anyone took a sip she waved her arm, "Oh, Oh! I wanna make a toast." She sat up straight as she held out her glass. "To the best party in years, for the unpredictable things that could happen, and for the wish that someone as to fulfill." Stephanie announced as she winked at Misty.

Brock smirked as he nudged Ash; Ash just rolled his eyes as Misty shook her head trying not to blush.

They all touched glasses and took a sip of their Champaign. Stephanie then proceeded to scoot over to the radio once again.

"Now as I was doing." Stephanie said switching channels again.

"Pick something good." Ricky said as he sat back in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry." She held up a peace sign. "DJ Stephanie is in the limo."

She switched another station and stopped at one till they heard the beat. It was 'In de Ghetto' by: Crystal waters & the bad yard club.

They all cheered as Stephanie started to dance and sang to the beat, "Party in tha limo! In tha limo, party in tha limo!"

Misty and May started to move their heads from side to side with the beat as Stephanie and Crystal joined. They laughed as they danced in their seats, everyone was have a good time as the music pumped through the limo, no matter how loud it was it didn't bother anyone.

Brock sat at the window seat as he saw spotlights shooting up into the clear night sky, they swung from side to side as a large crowd was starting to be seen in the distance.

"Hey I think we're almost there." Brock said.

"The league prom can ya feel it!" Stephanie cheered.

Stephanie lowered the radio slightly as they all looked out the windows to see the crowds of people, some were just regular people that wanted to see what was going on, but towards the front were more paparazzi as they held cameras that flashed every second.

The limo passed the hall as it turned to get behind more limos that were dropping off their guests. Slowly the limo rolled as the limos pulled away from the main entrance.

After all the preparation, all the tension, it's finally here.

The league prom was officially on its way.

* * *

Chapter 6 end!

Oh it's getting so goooood ^0^ Don't cha love that little ending :3

I hope I described the dresses and suits well, if anything I'll post up some fanart of it, I'll post a link on my profile to let everyone know, I plan to do that soon ^^

Posted fanart! check out my deviantart page -- h t t p :// luvanime07 . deviantart . com/ (just take out the spaces)

Please review~


	7. Red Carpet

Chapter 7 is finally up!

After all the wait I hope that everyone enjoys it ^^

Enjoy!~

_*Bars will separate different scenes_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.**

* * *

**~*Red Carpet*~**

Stephanie had lowered the volume in the limo as they heard the outside music being played. One by one more familiar gym leaders and elite four members walked out to the red carpet and were followed by a large number of flashes from the photographers.

The limo moved slowly and stopped again as they waited for their turn to walk out to meet with the different paparazzi on the red carpet.

"This is going to be amazing." May smiled while she looked out the window towards the crowd.

"Steph, I don't know if I want to speak to anyone." Misty said.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know, I've never been interviewed before?" Misty shyly answered.

"Don't worry Misty it'll be ok, I can help you out." Ash answered calmly.

Misty smiled, "Thanks Ash."

Misty looked down to her glass again and then felt a sudden stare. She looked up to see Stephanie smirking at her, oh great she thought. But Stephanie didn't say anything she held up her Champaign glass but brought her other hand to her face to make a peace sign to her eyes and pointed them to Misty an indication for 'I'm watching you'.

May saw this and giggled, Misty rolled her eyes as she laughed it off as well. Stephanie always had something up her sleeve, so Misty was thinking that maybe she should keep an eye on her instead.

The car started to slowly roll again as the glass separated the driver from the group rolled down, "Lady's and gentlemen where about to pull up to the red carpet." He announced.

When everyone looked through the windows again they the massive crowds of people, many cameras stood on tripods as camera men focused and followed the many people already on the red carpet, while the reporters and photographers where along the front. Even though there was a massive crowd there were even some locals and tourists trying to get a peek of the action.

Ricky sat back and took another sip from his glass as he said, "Get ready for this, and just stay calm, everything would just come out when they talk to you."

"And what makes you Mr. expert." Stephanie narrowed her eyes towards him.

"That and try not to freeze up cause there's gonna be over 100,000 people watching you-" Stephanie punched him in his arm before he could finish, "Ow, geez I'm just playing."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Look, I'll be there so will everyone here, the opening is like a small hangout before anyone gets in and they make the small opening 'speech', so you can walk around talk to people, they only odd thing that's gonna be in the way in the cameras and the reporters, but other then that just enjoy it before we get inside." Stephanie explained.

"It's really fun you don't have to be nervous, but just remember who made the dress and jewelry cause they'll ask those type of questions." Crystal added.

"Yeah so just chill." Keen smirked.

"Ok." Misty and May said.

Stephanie took a final sip of her drink as she motioned her hand to May, "Oh and May, uh…you know with-" Stephanie mumbled as she nudged her head towards Brock, he looked out the window in a daze at all the beautiful woman on the red carpet.

"I mean for the beginning and all, you can let him go after we get inside." Stephanie laughed.

May giggled, "Oh ok don't worry."

The limo rolled again and stopped for the final time as the group could feel the car being put to park. They saw a man walk up to the door and waited for a moment as the doors unlocked, he placed one hand behind his back as he opened the door.

* * *

More fireworks filled the night sky as the lights shot up into the air, "Move your feet" by Junior Senior started to blast through the large speakers hanging up next to the banner.

A very cheerful petite woman with short blond hair slicked back into a tight bun and wearing a strapless gold dress waved into one camera as she held up a microphone.

"Anyone who's anyone is here tonight at this years league prom, and I have to say that everyone looks gorgeous!" She said happily.

The crowd called out once again as she turned back, "Oh! Who's this!?" She called out.

She fixed herself as she walked up to the two approaching, she told her camera man to follow as she walked up to the couple, it was Jasmine and Morty as they were talking to Tate and Lisa.

"Oh my goodness don't you all look lovely!" She smiled.

"Thank you." Jasmine said as the camera scanned her from top to bottom, she was wearing a off the shoulder dress that was mixed with silver, white, and yellow. Her long brown hair was out and flowed behind her as her white heels sparkled with her small silver diamond purse.

"And Morty you're looking very handsome as well." She winked as she held up the microphone close to her face.

"Thank you." He said, his navy blue suit was a very casual as a simple white dress shirt was underneath along with a navy blue tie.

"Well I hope you all have a wonderful evening…." She waved the two off as she heard the crowd go again along with more flashes, this time she saw more people getting out from the limo.

She started to yell out as she looked over the people to see, "Oh, oh! Who's this, who's this!"

Brock stepped out of the limo first as he helped May step down, Ash came out followed by Misty, Ricky and Stephanie, and finally Keen and Crystal. As soon as they stepped more on the red carpet the man closed the door as the limo drove away slowly.

Camera flashes hit them all like a wave as soon as they started to walk towards the crowd, Misty instinctively held on to Ash's arm as they followed Stephanie and Ricky.

"Wow, I never thought it would be like this." May said.

"I fell like a celebrity." Misty said.

"Take it all in guys cause tonight all the gym leaders _are_ celebrities." Stephanie smiled as she took Ricky's arm and waved to the cameras.

They kept walking slowly as they stopped for the cameras, many called out "Look over here!", "Yes, yes!" and "Beautiful!"

The small woman pushed her way through the cameramen as she made her way through, stumbling a bit she finally pushed passed the last person as he shot her a glare.

She fixed herself as she quickly walked up to the group, she stopped in front of them as she said, "Hello my name is Katie! And may I say that the six of you look absolutely dashing!"

"Thank you." Misty said.

Katie saw Stephanie getting a lot attention from the photographers as she walked up to her as she posed for them. Katie waved to her to get her attention as she started to talk to her.

"Man first the awesome limo ride and now this?" Ash said a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah, this is incredible." Misty said with just as much excitement.

"Look at that, Stephanie is getting interviewed already." May said as she walked with Brock.

"We should walk a little more on the carpet and see who arrived." Brock suggested.

"Sounds good." May said as she motioned Ash and Misty to follow.

They walked slowly stopping for the cameras as they individually posed for some shots, Stephanie was still in the back as she talked with some reporters. She saw the group walk further as she suddenly got an idea making her smirk.

"I think I've talked pretty much already," Stephanie said as she started to guided Katie –even though she wanted to get a talk in with her – towards the group, "Let's interview my friends shall we?"

* * *

It was a rainy night at the Cerulean gym as the current gym leaders were inside doing some chores. Lily was cleaning up some paper work in the front desk as Violet was vacuuming next to a large flat screen that hung on the wall.

The T.V was still on commercial but after a couple of seconds the main program was back on and it was the League Prom opening ceremony.

"_Welcome back to the League Prom opening ceremony, with your host Katie Blythe." _

The camera panned out from a sky view looking down at the crowd filling red carpet as it faded to a leveled view as the remaining limos pulled to the red carpet and more guests came out.

"Oh look it's back." Violet said as she turned off the vacuum to listen.

When she looked back she saw a very cheerful young woman wave into the camera as she held up her microphone again.

"_Hello and welcome back to the red carpet special of this years League Prom. Where I am now joined by a lovely couple." Katie said as the camera scanned Ash and Misty from the ground up. But it was when Katie said 'couple' it made the two react in a blush slightly._

As soon as Violet saw Ash and Misty she dropped the vacuum from her hand as she called out for her sisters.

"Oh my-Daisy! Lily!" Violet cried out.

The sudden cry made both Daisy and Lily come quickly to her as Violet kept her eyes on the T.V.

"Violet what's going-" She suddenly stopped when she looked up at the screen to see their baby sister.

"Misty is at the League Prom!?" Lily and Daisy yelled out in unison.

"How did she like get in?" Violet wondered.

"She is a gym leader after all." Lily said.

Daisy crossed her arms as she said, "Yeah but since we're here doesn't like make us gym leaders too?"

"But even if we did close the gym we wouldn't get ready in time, the opening ceremony is already fifteen minutes into it." Violet said sadly.

They all hung their heads with defeat, "No fair!"

* * *

In the small town of Pallet Tracy and professor Oak were visiting Mrs. Ketchum, Tracy was going through a book as he passed the T.V to see the opening ceremony of the League Prom.

He stopped and looked up from his book to see the interview in progress.

"_So from what I've heard this is your first time at the League Prom yes?" Katie asked._

"_Yes it is." Misty said nervously. _

Tracey snapped his book closed as he called out, "Mrs. Ketchum, Professor, Ash and Misty are on T.V!"

The two quickly came from the kitchen as Mr. Mime followed they looked at the T.V as Mrs. Ketchum clapped her hands together.

"Oh my little boy looks so handsome." She said with glee.

"I wonder if Ash told Misty yet…" Tracey mumbled to himself.

"What was that Tracey?" Professor Oak asked.

Tracey replied quickly, "Oh nothing."

"Don't those two look perfect together?" Mrs. Ketchum giggled softly.

"_So I heard that you Ash have won many battles and you are quite a pokemon trainer," Katie winked, "And Misty you're the Cerulean gym leader making you a expert with water pokemon." She laughed._

"_Well I don't know about that." Misty laughed modestly._

"_So just a little curiosity, you are together right? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katie asked as she nudged Ash with a teasing smirk. _

"_Well not-" Misty started._

"_Of course they are!" Stephanie cut in as she turned to Ash._

"_Ash weren't you just telling Misty how beautiful she looks tonight?"_

_Misty felt her face turn pale as she tried to keep her mouth from hanging open, Ash stood speechless and just as embarrassed until Stephanie elbowed him to his ribs. _

"_Yes, she does…" Ash finally spat out._

"Aww," She said again as she laughed happily, "They are a couple alright, I can see it now…" She skipped back to the kitchen thinking about a 'possible' future, in her mind at least.

Tracey looked back to the screen too see Ash and Misty were still stiff as Stephanie laughed with Katie as they continued the small interview.

"I knew it." He chuckled.

* * *

"Oh that is just adorable!" Katie smiled, "Well I hope you both have a wonderful and special night and I'll sure you'll have a great time."

Suddenly as Katie was turning to the cameraman she spotted another person as she called out and ran off, "Oh! Yes you!"

As they saw Katie run off Misty turned mechanically to Stephanie and shot the deadliest glare, Stephanie wanted to back away but Misty grabbed her arm as she growled,

"Stephanie…I'm….going….to…"

"Misty come on, it was funny you gotta admit," Stephanie tried to laugh.

Misty could feel the steam rising from her head as Stephanie slid towards Ash as he was trying to keep from blushing again. But before he knew it Stephanie took his hand and wrapped it around Misty's waist making the two turn bright red once again.

"Well now that it's announced, you two have to make it seem like your going out with one another." Stephanie smiled with a wink.

"Say what?!" They both yelled.

Stephanie waved her hands and jumped in front of them before they could attract any attention from the media or anyone else.

"Shh!" She sighed, "Look it's just for the red carpet, when we get inside we'll pretend like none of this happened alright?" She explained.

Ash and Misty looked at each other for a brief moment, as if they were talking mentally Misty glanced down as Ash nodded his head.

"I guess…we can deal with it."

"Alright!" Stephanie smiled as she slapped Ash's back playfully, little did she know her strength it made Ash tense with some pain.

"Stephanie you better be right about this." Misty warned.

"Trust me Misty, what could go wrong?" Stephanie winked.

She saw Misty get nervous again and wrapped her arm around her shoulder as she whispered to her, "Look I'll make sure none of this gets inside so you can have a good time, plus just think of this as plan one of my little plan for your 'objective' for the night."

Misty narrowed her eyes "You're persistent on that aren't you?"

Stephanie held up her hand, "I keep my word," she giggled and winked, "Just have fun with it ok? What ever the out come just don't forget you're at the biggest party of the year."

Misty smiled slightly, "Yeah."

Stephanie stood up straight again as she looked around, "Let's try to get our little group together, I think the opening announcement should be soon."

"Opening announcement?" Ash said.

"Yup, that little speech I told you about, it's given by the mayor of the hosting city." Stephanie said as she glanced around looking for her partner for the night, once she spotted him she walked up casually towards him remembering that there are cameras in every direction.

"Ricky!" She called out for his attention.

He turned his head once he heard his name, but it was then Stephanie realized that the hostess from earlier was interviewing him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see that you in the middle of something." Stephanie apologized.

"It's alright come join me." Ricky said as Stephanie walked up to him as he placed his hand on her waist.

"I can see this is your lovely date for the night, you are the gym leader for this city am I correct?" Katie asked.

"Yes I am." Stephanie smiled.

"I would love to have a chat with you," She held the small ear piece in her ear as she said, "But I'm getting word that the mayor would be speaking in just a moment."

"It's ok." Stephanie said.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful time at the league prom." Katie said as she turned back to the camera. "Stay tuned just right after this the league prom will be underway." As the red light turned off indicating that they were at break she frowned angrily.

"What now?" The cameraman asked, as if this happened before.

"Every time! Every time I'm about to get an important interview with the gym leader of the hosting city the damn mayor always gets in the way!" Katie fumed.

The cameraman rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you find them earlier in the show you wouldn't have to deal with this year in and year out."

Katie shot her eyes back at him as she waved her microphone at him "Shut it! I almost had her earlier but dragged me to her friends instead!" She mumbled some words under her breath as the sighed as he placed the camera back on his shoulders and counted down again.

"And we're back in three..." He signaled with his hand as the light on the camera went on again.

Katie's mean demeanor disappeared instantly as she smiled happily and waved at the camera again.

"Welcome back to the league prom red carpet special, in just a moment the mayor of Hylia city will be speaking, let's listen in." Katie said as the camera panned out towards the small stage set up, her happy expression faded as she rolled her eyes.

Stephanie held on to Ricky's arm as they walked back to Ash and Misty to see that they found Brock and May again. From the way that they were acting they were trying not to make it seem obvious to May and Brock about the little 'situation' from the interview.

She laughed to herself as they gathered together and talked amongst themselves about the experience and the people they were meeting and reuniting with.

From a side entrance a fairly large man wearing a simple navy suit walked up to the arranged pedestal with a microphone. He tapped the microphone to make sure that it was working, once the tap was heard through the speakers and the music was turned down people stopped talking and turned their attention towards him.

The crowd clapped softly as the photographer's cameras still flashed as he waved to the crowd,

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for a very special and exciting event, an occasion that this city is very grateful to be hosting. The league prom!"

Everyone cheered as he smiled, he signaled that he was about to talk again and everyone calmed down again.

"As this wonderful gathering comes every two years, it allows for a time to unite these fine gym leaders and elite members, old and new, for a night that will be remembered for years to come, a night that they can relax and have a good time. So as we open the doors, I hope everyone enjoys this years league prom."

* * *

Chapter 7 end!

I know its a little shorter compared to the past chapters, but I wanted to get this up because I want to work on the other chapters...I have many ideas :3

Please Review~


End file.
